Amazon Straw Hats
by Invader Cole
Summary: Before he goes to Gecko islands Luffy and the rest of his crew find a woman sinking in the ocean. When they save her she can only remember her name, Hancock. Luffy x Harem, Zoro x Harem
1. The start of something new

**I am back with the rewrite and things are going to go way different. Now I will tell you this Luffy will still have his harem but Makino will not be in it.**

* * *

On an island in the grandline a looming darkness awaits. A giant tower lives a man with no good intentions of the world. Sitting down on his thrown like the true king he was. Jackell Horas the leader and founder of Grips island.

Watching over his kingdom nothing got on this island without him knowing. Which is exactly how he knew one of his follwers just came in. He lightened up the get a better look at his king. Horas was wearing glasses and a white collared shirt, and black pants. He hair is hazelnut colored.

"Tell me what do you want " asked Horas.

The man looked at his king before speaking. He had calmed himself down before speaking. He also made sure not to show any type of fear. "My king we did it, me and the rest of the expedition team have found away for you to become a warlord. It was simple but not easy but-"

Horas put his hand in front of him to signal the man to stop speaking. "Tell me does anyone else have this imformation besides you"

"Well of course the entire expedition team knows" the man answered.

"That's good" said Horas. The entire area went heavy. The expeditioniat found himself on the floor without the ability to get up. Horas his king walked up to him placing his hand on his head.

"No my king please" cried the man.

"Sorry I wish I didn't have to but you forgot one thing. You looked at me when you spoke. You showed no fear, you even managed to calm yourself down but you forgot one thing. Always bow down to me when you speak" Stated Horas.

"I'm sorry"

But it was too late and he soon found his entire mind eradicated. Horas looked over to one of the guards "You are now leader of the expedition team. Go get me my imformation"

"Yes sir" The former gaurd ran out the room. While Horas went back to his thrown.

"It is so hard to find good help these days"

* * *

In the east bue, on an island called Goa kingdom is a place called Windmill village. A young boy no more than seventeen is leaving on his adventure to become a pirate. He was in his dingy with a green haired woman. She seemed puzzled while the boy had a monkey grin on his face. It seemed like a great day to be outside or even become a pirate.

"Luffy what am I doing in this thing" asked Makino

"Because Makino I want you to join me. I know you have been very lonly since Shanks left." answered Luffy

"That's not true Luffy I had you and Ace to keep me company" said Makino

"Yeah but when I leave you will be lonly, so that's why I want you to come with me. We can both meet Shanks again together."

Makino smiled. She new some time Shanks would come back here on his own but she did not want to tell Luffy that. Then she thought about the promise she made to his mother. _Don't worry I will protect him _thought Makino. "Okay Luffy I will join you" said Makino.

"Allright!" cheered Luffy.

They both then sailed there way to a new world of adventures. They sailed in there very small excuse for a boat all day. Luffy talked about how he wanted at least nine crew members before entering the grandline. When night fall reached hell broke loose ahead of them was a giant whirlpool. Makino panicked not knowing what to do. Luffy seemed okay and came up with an idea.

"Makino get in the barrel" said Luffy already in the barrel.

Makino didn't seem to argue and hopped in next to Luffy. They closed the lid hoping for the best. Makino hugged Luffy inside to give him comfort. (even if she was the one that needed it)

* * *

The next day on an island nearby there barrel landed. both of them where asleep so they couldn't notice. A pink haired boy came over and noticed the barrel. He tried to pick it up but found it was to heavy he asumed it was a barrel of liqur. He took it in to a nearby house without being noticed, that's what he thought anyway. Three pirates came by and comfronted Koby.

"So Koby slacking off again" asked one of the pirates.

"No I just thought you guys would enjoy a nice barrel of wine" answered Koby.

The pirates then drooled over the thought of some nice wine. Every time they got some there captain Alvida would drink all of it, never leaving them a drop. They took the barrel and tried to open it. Instead two of the pirates that tried to open it had a fist met to there face.

"That was a good nap" shouted Luffy coming out the barrel.

Makino came out after him not looking happy. "Luffy you shouldn't do that who know's who you could have hurt doing that" she scoulded him. She looked down at the two knocked out pirates. "See what did I tell you"

"Sorry Makino I never met to hurt anyone" said Luffy

"As long as your sorry" Makino then looked at Koby who she noticed was very frightened. She walked over to try and comfort him. "Are you okay, why are you crying" she asked

"i'm not crying" said Koby

Makino still knew he was scared she noticed he could be around Luffy's age. So she called him over "Luffy come talk to this boy"

"Hey i'm Monkey D. Luffy the future pirate king" Luffy introducted himself.

Koby's mind changed from scared to amazed. He had never heard anyone not even Alvida say that. But Alvida is a woman but you could easily mistake her for a man. "My name is Koby and did you say you want to be pirate king"

"Yep that is my dream and if I die fighting for it thats fine with me" said Luffy

"Hey Luffy do you think I can be a marine"

"I don't know thats up to you"

Makino decided to jump in the Koby was now feeling comfortable around them. "So Koby why do you want to be a marine" she asked.

Koby smiled at her even showing a little blush. "I want to be a marine because of Alvida. She makes me sick to my very stomack, so I have to catch pirates like her"

"Who's Alvida" asked Luffy

Speak of the devil, the roof of the house was knocked down by an iron club. A giant fat lady appeared to be the culprit she was Alvida.

"Holy shit its the moon" shouted Luffy only to earn a smack in the back in the head by Makino.

"Who did you say you were going to capture Koby" asked Alvida in anger. Alvida motion then turned to Makino "Who the hell is she"

Koby looked more scared than before. He didn't know what to say, he then looked at Luffy and thought about being brave. Alvida opened her big mouth again.

"Koby I can forgive you if you tell me who the most beautiful woman in the sea is" she said.

"Not you. You fat old cow in fact Makino is more beautiful than what you will ever be" shouted Koby.

Alvida's eyes filled with rage and she brought her club down ready to crush Koby. _ If I die fighting for my dream then that's okay_ Koby thought before the club came down on him. Still waiting wondering when she was going to do it Koby opened his eyes and surprised to see Luffy holding back the club.

"Well spoken Koby" said Luffy. Luffy then streched out his arm and reeled it back in sending Alvida flying in the air. Luffy turned back around and noticed Koby passesd out with Makino tending to him.

"I think his day was too exciting" said Makino

* * *

**So here is the first redone chapter, do you like it so far? Also next chapter they meet a Amazon. Not telling who and how.**


	2. Lost kingdom and Lost memories

The calm belt a place in the sea where no wind blows and the seaking nest. Unless you are a marine then there was no way you could enter and exist safely. In the calm belt is an island known as Amazon Lily. There are a few rules you must follow. But the number on rule was to never ever ever bring a man to the island. This was something Boa Hancock could not stress enough.

Hancock sat in her thorne room alone. Her sisters had other business to attend to. Leaving her by herself completely vulnerable for an attack.

"I know your there so come out" said Hancock.

Data then went around the room until it took a human form who was Horas. "A man what do you want? Your presence is forbidden on this island" said Hancock.

"Don't be so hasty Hancock. You should show more respect to the king of Grips kingdom" said Horas

Hancock then stood up from her chair and glared at Horas she was ready to kill him. But he only had more to say. "Now listen Hancock I know your dirty little secret. A former slave of the holy land"

"But how did you know"

"It was easy a man with my power could easily convince a invisoble man to do my dirty work. Now I give you two choices. One step down from being a warlord. Two die and have your entire island masscared"

Hancock then disapeared from sight. She reappeared next to Horas with a harden black fist, Horas was able to block with a simple date shield. Hancock then let out an invisble wave of power. This seemed to weaken Horas a bit as he let down his sheild.

Hancock taking this chance and kicked him to a wall. She then grabbed him by the shrit and tossed him up a wall. He fell down hitting the hard then felt something goosing from his nose.

It was blood.

" You made me bleed" Horas glasses then chatterd to peices. "You made me bleed!" Horas then put his hands on the floor. Letting out his power green data started to go from the floor to the walls of the palace. Everything was disapearing into nothingness. "You made me bleed"

In a flash the entire palace was gone. Nothing remained except for the land under it. Unless you count the no longer insane Horas.

"Did I do all of this wow. I didn't mean for it to go like this now I don't know if she is dead or not" Horas then noticed a big crowd of Amazons coming his way. He decided to leave the scene.

* * *

In the east blue.

Luffy had done it, with the help of Makino and Koby. He got his first crew member Roaronora Zoro. He had to do the unthinkable and take on an entire marine base. But mostly just captain Morgan. They had already left leaving Koby to be a marine like he wanted.

So now they are currently on there way to ... wait where are they going to?

"How do you expect to be king of the pirates if you can't navigate" yelled Zoro.

"I don't know I just where the water takes me" answered Luffy.

Makino didn't pay attention to the two bickering. She was still curently thinking on her decision to become a pirate. She would never do it otherwise but as long as she was with Luffy she would say yeah why not. She looked of into the distance and saw a woman drowning under the sea.

She quickly took cation to this. "Luffy Zoro sail to that direction now" shouted Makino.

"Why" they both asked.

"Just do it!" she yelled with shark teeth.

"Yez mam/ okey dokey Makino" Zoro and Luffy said.

They palled all the way to the woman. Zoro was the one to dive in and save her. After awhile he came back up and dumped her on the boat. When she didn't wake up it was Makino who performed CPR. She coughed some water out and woke up a few seconds later.

"Hey are you okay" Luffy asked her.

But instead of responding she raised her head and turned back and fourth. She was without unsure where she was. Makino was the one to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay. My name is Makino tell me yours"

"My name is Boa Hancock" the woman answered.

"Okay tell me how did you get here Hancock"

Hancock bit her lip at the question. She had no idea how to answer it. " I don't know all I can remember is my name nothing else"


	3. Usopp and Nami

On the Gecko island a certain tangerine head had found herself sitting under a tree. She was in a town called Syrup village, she was taking a rest after escaping Buggy the clown and his gang of pirates. If it wasn't for her amazing brain of intelligence she would most likely be dead by now. "Just ten million more beries and I will finally set everyone free"

Suddenly she heard a shaking in the bushes, she looked up to see a man with a extremely long nose standing confidently. "I am the brave captain Usopp a brave pirate of the sea" he declared "I command eight thousand man and they will follow me to hell" Nami could tell the man was lying but listened to him anyway . "We ask you to leave this island" Nami stood up to Usopp face to face. Usopp stance changed to him being cowardly. "Your lying" Nami said.

"How did you know" asked Usopp

"You just told me"

Usopp was now on his knees crying. "Please don't kill me I want to live. But if I must I will die for my village"

Later at a twist of fate the two are now in a diner together half an hour later. They found that they actual got along well together but Usopp left early to which he said 'something'. The other Usopp pirates told her it was telling 'lies' to a sick girl named Kaya. Nami had then gathered all the supplies for her trip back to her village but before leaving she ran into Usopp again. "Hey Usopp" she greeted.

Usopp snapped out his train of thought. "Hey Nami"

* * *

Hancock had really had no idea who she was. After some thought it was decided that she will join the crew and they would help get her memories back. She had no problem joining them andshe had no reason not to join them. Luffy walked up to her holding a fork and a spoon. He had a smile on his face so Hancock wondered what the man was doing. "Luffy what are you doing"

"Since you lost your memories I will teach you what these are" Luffy explained. "This is a fork and this is a spoon" he said holding them to her.

"Luffy I know what a spoon and fork is"

"See you are learning already"

* * *

"Captain Buggy Nami escaped but we know where she went" said a pirate.

"Good now set the sails the bitch will pay and she will learn never to steal from captain Buggy" Buggy exclaimed.

The big top then sailed off heading for Nami's direction. Which was the Gecko islands.

* * *

**I now its short but I promise a longer chapter next time. I wanted to be original and made a combination of the Buggy and Koru arc. What madness will come of this you have to wait and find out. Also don't worry Hancock will gain her memories bit by bit.**


	4. Midnight comfort

_"No leave them alone!"_

What was going on. Hancock had fallen asleep and new she was having a dream. Why was she screaming? She couldn't move her body or even speak for herself. She saw that she was holding a knife towards and man with a very ugly face. He was holding a gun but it didn't look like it was towards her. He was pointing it at someone else.

"_Hancock" _someone said behind her.

The next thing Hancock knew she was whacked in the head with the gun. She looked at the blood coming down on the ground. She then felt someone grab her from behind. But before anything else she was shot, what happened? Why did the man shoot her. She couldn't look for answers as her world went black. All she could do was hear the voices.

_"Hancock are you okay!"_

_"Don't die on us sis"_

Sis? Did she have sisters?

_"Stupid child how dare you go against me a noble"_

* * *

"Hancock! Wake up!"

Hancock jumped up from her came face to face with Luffy, he looked like he was concerned. "Hancock you were having a bad dream?" asked Luffy

Before answering Hancock noticed that is was still dark out. Zoro (who was supposed to be keeping watch) was asleep. Makino was also sleeping peacefully under the night sky. She then came back to Luffy, who was the first one asleep. He woke her up from a nightmare she did not want to finish. Luffy opened his lips to speak again "Hancock are you okay? You were moving around a lot in your sleep and she even started to scream a bit"

"I'm fine Luffy, thank you for waking me up though" Hancock admitted. She didn't want to worry him to much so she pretended to go back to sleep. But Heaven knows she couldn't as she kept twitching and opening her eyes over and over. She was not having a good night. Then it rubbed against her.

Something brushed up agaisnt . It than pressed up closer to her, she turned around to see that it was Luffy. Was he some kinda of pervert? No he was to stupid to be a pervert, but going by that logic he could be to stupid to be a pervert. "Luffy what are you doing?"

Luffy opened his eyes and gave her a cute monkey smile. "I heard this is what you do to help your nakama feel comfortable. I know you don't feel good so im helping you" he admitted.

That's what he is doing! He was so innocent at times and that is what she liked about him. She even had to admit herself that this was helping her feel better. He smelled good almost like bananas and his body was comfortable. Maybe this wasn't a bad night after all as long as she had Luffy by her side at least.

(The next morning)

Makino was the first to wake up. Her eyes were a little blurry so she couldn't exactly see all the way. All there was in her vision was a blur of red and purple. She moved her head to see a small blur of green.

"Makino your awake good. We are getting close to land" it said. She knew it was Zoro so maybe she wasn't the first awake.

"Zoro where is Luffy and Hancock" asked Makino. Dang why won't her vision clear up!

"Over there asleep"

Makino by instinct turned her head back to the red and purple blur. Then her vision decided to clear up and what she saw turned her tomatoes red. Luffy and Hancock cuddling! Without warning she smacked Zoro in the face.

"What was that for woman!" He shouted with shark teeth.

"How could you let that happen!" She shouted back.

Zoro looked over at Luffy and Hancock and turned back. "Who cares he is like seventeen isn't that normal"

Makino then realized Zoro didn't know Luffy that well yet so she calmed herself down and spoke to Zoro in a more calm manner. " Zoro there is something you should know... Luffy hasn't had the birds and bees talk"

Zoro smacked his head at her statement. "You can't be serious aren't you like his mother or something?"

"Well every time we talked about it he would ask 'oh like a cat?' then the conversation would end there"

Seemingly Zoro and Makino's conversation had also ended there.

"See what I mean" was her last comment.

When they reached land later on Luffy was the first to take a step on land and Hancock followed close behind him. She was actually becoming attached to the rubber man, so she wanted to stay close by him. They first thing they encountered was a long nosed man with some kids and a tangerine haired woman.

"I am the great captain Usopp this island is my territory and I ask you to leave" shouted Usopp. His boldness dropped down when Luffy and Hancock gave him looks of intimidation "please leave"

Usopp was then whacked over the head by Nami. "Usopp how many times do I have to tell you if you are going to lie you have to stick with it!"

This time it was Makino who whacked both Nami and Usopp over the head. "Lying will not get either of you anywhere in life" she scolded.

Just like that these two groups came together in a similar as Nami and Usopp. Little did they know they would need each other if they were going to protect the island. For two pirates had evil plans. Buggy the clown with a mission to destroy the island and take back what was his. Kuru who had a mission to take a fortune for himself. How will this turn out? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Done! I promised a longer chapter didn't I. They have now met Usopp and Nami that is cool. I hope you like that Luffy x Hancock moment back there. But remember this is a harem so Hancock won't be giving all the love. There is also a poll on my profile asking which girl do you like Luffy with best. This will affect on the first on the harem to kiss him.**

**Now I will explain Horas devil fruit. He ate the data data logia fruit. He can earse a persons mind or the person them self. He can transform himself or anyone else into data and transport it anywhere in the world. Even being able to make data blast.**

**I will probably make a profile on him later on. But until then see ya.**


	5. The black cat kuru

Usopp and Nami treated them to lunch. They all got along fine with each other mostly. Almost enough to have a descent conversation. Hancock kept eyeing Nami from time to time, which was something that didn't go unnoticed by her. Nami looked back at her leaving her food untouched that went noticed by Luffy.

"Is there a problem" Nami asked Hancock.

"Oh no its nothing" lied Hancock. She was getting closer to Luffy by the minute and she was becoming protective of him. So any other woman around (except Makino) made her intimidated.

"Mmmm meat" drooled Luffy. He reached over to grab Nami's untouched meat but he somehow grabbed her breasts instead.

"Pervert!" Nami knocked the boys lights out.

"Lucky duck" said Zoro

Makino was the one to smack him behind the head. "Don't you start a woman's body is not a toy"

Wanting to avoid even more weirdness Usopp got up his seat and said he had business. When he left everyone turned to Nami. "What"

"Well your his girlfriend, you should know where he goes" said Luffy

"Okay first off I am not his girlfriend, second I haven't known him long enough for that, and finally he is going to tell lies" she explained. She also explained that the lies were not as bad as they all thought because it was to help a friend.

"Oh, so how long have you known him for" Luffy asked.

"Since yesterday, I am actually leaving today"

"Hey do you want to join my crew"

Nami demeanor quickly changed "No way I hate pirates! I will never be one in my life"

Meanwhile at the mansion.

Usopp continued his 'lies' towards Kaya. He was cheering her up and giving her hope. He was telling about how he went to the grand line and took down two giants.

"Your so funny Usopp" Kaya laughed. Usopp continued telling his stories but then noticed Luffy and the rest of the crew along with the kids from earlier came in.

"Uh Usopp who are these guys" asked Kaya

Usopp turned around and noticed everyone behind him. "Oh this guys are my loyal followers"

Ignoring what Usopp had just said Luffy pushed Usopp out the way and confronted Kaya. "Hey I was wondering if you could help us get a ship" he asked.

What did he just ask? For a ship, well if he was a friend of Usopp then she wouldn't mind. Before anyone else could speak the door suddenly slamed open. A man with green hair in a butler suit and glasses walked through the door.

"What's with all the noise" Kuro asked

"On no its the butler" whispered Usopp

"You won't get a ship so just leave" said Kuru

Hancock did not like that remark. Who was he to order Luffy around? He was the captain and he was her captain. Hancock stepped in front of Luffy and took a stand.

Seeing this woman here shocked every piece in Kuru's body. The pirate empress, a warlord of the sea was here of all places. She was not in the plan, but something was wrong. He heard rumors saying that the pirate empress had a hatred for all man. So why was she here ? Next she rarely ever left her island. So once again what was she doing here?

"Who are you to order Luffy around" asked Hancock

"My name is Khlahador and I am the butler" he said.

"Butler" Hancock laughed at the word. "So if your a butler then what makes you think you can oder anyone around. Your job is to obey so do your job and obey" she demanded.

He was not a man to get scared easily. But when a warlord talked down to him like that he was easily frightened. He wouldn't dare call her out if she was the real thing. Then there was always the possibility that she was nothing but a common look alike. That last one seemed like the most reasonable idea. But scratching off all of that his plan to get the pirates to leave wasn't working so he would try something else.

"Your here to, of course the liar would be here. A worthless piece of shit like your father's" Kuru stated

"Don't..." started Usopp

"He wanted nothing to do with you or your mother. He left you because he cares nothing for you" Kuro continued.

"You shut your mouth!" yelled Usopp. He balled up his fist ready to punch the butler in his face.

"Zoro now!" Shouted Makino

On cue Zoro ran up and restrained Usopp before he could punch Kuru. "Usopp don't start the fight just because he made you angry" Makino advised.

"You see that is what a pirate will do resort to violence" said Kuru

Nami felt frustrated on how he was bullying her friend. Even if she didn't like pirates she wasn't going to let someone talk like that to her friend. "You know its only part of human nature to hurt someone that is badmouthing someone you care about. How about I tell you this, your mother is such a ho' that all pirates in all the blues knew her"

He then lost it. He jumped up and was about to smack Nami in the face. When he got to close for comfort it was Hancock and Luffy who jumped in and guarded her.

"Don't you dare hurt one of my nakama" said Luffy

Nami smirked. "Like I said its human nature"

Kuru still very ticked and only had one thing to say. " I ask you all to leave now. Before things get ugly"

"Fine have it your way" Usopp pouted and left out the door.

"Usopp! Khaladre that was very rude of you" shouted Kaya

"It was only the truth" said Kuru

"So is your mother being a ho'" Nami said before walking out the bedroom.

After that everyone left the mansion. Luffy followed Usopp and Hancock followed Luffy. They followed him all the way to a mountain top. Usopp sat there in sorrow. When they came to him they had a talk about Usopps dad.

"Usopp you know its not true right? Your dad cared about you very much, he never stopped talking about you" said Luffy

"You know my dad? How?"

* * *

Meanwhile Nami was with Zoro and Makino at the beach she arrived at.

"So your a navigator" said Zoro

"Yeah a really good navigator" said Nami

"So why won't you just join us. Luffy does really want you" said Makino

"Thanks but no thanks. I hate pirates and everything about them" said Nami

Zoro yawned and layer down. "So your just a petty thief than"

"I'm a thief with a goal" started Nami. "I need to collect a hundred million berries"

"Why?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Makino moved her eyes from the bickering two and looked out into the distant sea. It was a little far but she could tell what it was. "A pirates ship!" She shouted

"What? A pirate ship" Zoro said getting up.

Nami looked out into the sea and recognized the pirates. "Buggy" she whispered

"We have to warn everyone" said Makino

"Fine let's hurry" Zoro and Makino ran off to the village, but Nami stood there still looking at the upcoming ship.

"This is my fault, people are going to get hurt because of me"

"Nami let's go!"

* * *

Luffy, Hancock, and Usopp had just heard some very shocking news. The butler was in face not an actual butler. But he was really a pirate thought to have been dead years ago. He planned to kill Kaya and take her fortune. Usopp was stunned by this a he quickly ran towards the village to warn everyone.

Hancock knew it. This man was untrustworthy. He was only using this girl for her money, he betrayed her trust. In mid thought something hit her mind. She was remembering something again.

(Flashback)

"Eat"

Hancock looked what was handed to her. It was a very weird fruit, it was heart shaped and has pink swirls. Like last time she didn't know much on what was going on. She could not speak and she had no control over herself. All she knew was that whatever she was doing she did not want to eat this fruit.

She looked at the people who held the fruit. There were three of them and they had a wicked grin on there face. She could tell that she wasn't going to eat even if she wanted too. Then it happened they forced the fruit down her throat.

Things started to go black and all she could hear was the wicked laughs of the man before her.

(End of flashback)

"Hancock are you okay" Luffy asked.

"Yes Luffy im fine. We should go help long nose now" said Hancock

"Oiy let's go"

* * *

In town.

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!" Shouted Usopp across the village. But he wasn't the only one going around warning people.

Makino walked knocked on a door and warned a man about upcoming pirates. "Sir you must know pirates are coming to attack the village"

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming"

The man heard Usopp and that was all for him not to believe Makino. He assumed that she was in on his little game. This was the case for everyone else trying to warn the people. When Usopp tried to warn Kaya about Kuru, the only thing he got in return was a shot in the arm by her other butler Merry.

Feeling helpless he went over to a tree and sat down underneath. The Straw hat pirates came over and talked to the lone sniper.

"You see were your lying got you. Now no one believes you" said Makino.

"I know. But I won't let it bother me, by tomorrow I will be ready to protect this village. It will be a normal day like always" said Usopp

"I sorry to tell you this Usopp, but you have bigger problems than that" said Zoro

"What do you mean?"

"Pirates are already coming to the island and they should be here in ten minutes flat" this time Nami was the one to speak up.

"How do you know Nami? Do you know them" asked Luffy

"Yeah I do these guys are the Buggy pirates and the reason there is because of me. I stole from them back in orange town and now they must want revenge" Nami's look then changed to sorrow. "I'm sorry Usopp, I never meant for this to happen"

Usopp stood up from his spot and walked up to Nami. "Its okay Nami. Like I said I will protect this village"

"And were going to help" said Luffy

"Really you are but what about Kuru" Usopp asked.

"If want you said was true then he shouldn't start his plan until tomorrow" said Makino. "But just in case I will watch out for her"

"Thanks guys your the best" stated Usopp

"Hey that's what friends are for" said Luffy

* * *

**So here you are. I hope you enjoyed. Hancock and Nami sorta bashed Kuru back there. We got to see some Luffy x Nami this chapter as well. If you think what Nami did for Usopp back there was nakamaship then so be it. Next chapter we enter a big battle with the Buggy pirates that will really separate from canon. We also introduce the first woman of Zoro's harem and I bet none of you will be expecting her. **

**Now here are two important things I want to discuss. First in the poll there was a tie between Hancock, Vivi, Nami, and Rebecca. I will take Alvida off because she didn't get enough votes and I will take Rebecca off since she was just for fun. And I ask you all to vote again please.**

**Now the second thing. I am open to ideas for a fighting style for Makino. I have been trying to think but I couldn't get it. So I ask if any of you have some ideas for her. Now not holding anymore of your time. I am out see ya.**


	6. Battle with the Buggy pirates and Bonney

**I find it amusing that when I start to work on this fic somebody starts to follow it. Now i'm going to start doing something a little new. I will respond to your reviews in the story.**

**gamelover4159: Thank you I love positive feedback. I am trying to be creative and original as possible.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks you always seem to like my chapters. So it makes me feel happy and think im doing a good job.**

**Wacko12: Robin is on a debate to either be on Zoro's or Luffy's harem. But it is likely for now that she might go to Zoro's, because I see these two relating more. I don't want either of these harems to get to large. If that happened then it might seem silly. Or it could look like I add woman in a harem just for the sake of adding them. Also since they both have a harem there harems will act in a different way. Luffy's will have a fighting like rivalry and Zoro's will have a friendly rivalry.**

* * *

Makino went back to the mansion protecting Kaya. She stayed close to her and always kept her guard up around Kuru. She had even partially figured out a escape plan in case things got bad. The Straw hats (plus Usopp and Nami) went to the beach where Buggy would arrive.

They each were ready for battle. Zoro had two of his swords out, Nami had her staff ready. Usopp had his sling shot out (but his was shaking in fear) Luffy kept twisting his arm having a bright smile on his face and Hancock? Well Hancock wasn't sure if she could fight, she wasn't even she had ever been in a fight. But if she had too she would fight to the end for Luffy.

"FIRE!" Was what was heard.

The next thing they heard was the sound of a canon being fired. The first person too make was Zoro ready to cut the upcoming canon in half. Then out of no where he was pushed out of the way by a unknown force.

BOOM!

Luffy and Zoro raised there heads up. They saw a great debris of tree's blown to the ground. The next thing they saw was that it was Hancock that had moved everyone out the way. They were at a odd moment to see how she predicted that.

"Hancock how did you know that was coming?" Asked Luffy.

"I don't know" she answered. It was true it was a odd moment for her. It was if a voice told her what was going to happen.

"Here he comes" said a worried Nami.

The Big Top reached land and soon all crew members of the Buggy pirates stepped down even Buggy himself. He was a man of average height and his atire was that of a clown. He had blue and orange face makeup. A red and white stripped shirt and orange boots. The first thing he noticed when he stepped down was Nami.

"Nami! Give me back my map and treasure" shouted Buggy.

"No way! I stole it fair and square!" She shouted back.

"Then you leave me no choice to kill you and destroy this island"

Usopp's scared face shifted to aggression. He was about to stand up to Buggy but Luffy beat him to the punch. "Hey did you shoot that cannon at my crew?" asked Luffy

"Yeah I did. So what?" asked Buggy

"So what? I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy stretched out his leg and motivated it forward. The powerful kick sent most of Buggy's man to the ground. When the attack almost reached Buggy himself he did the unbelievable...

He moved his head in the air.

"How did you do that?" Luffy asked as he retracted his leg.

"Its his devil fruit. It let's spilt his body into pieces" answered Nami.

"I would kill you myself but i'll let my crew take you on. Mohji! Cobaji!"

On his order two man stepped out from behind him. One on a unicycle and the other on top of a lion. They rushed on top the hill ready to kill, Usopp on instinct (or accident) fired a egg out his sling shot. This however did something because Riche the lion stopped and ate the splattered egg.

Usopp confused on what he just did quickly changed his tude. "Yeah that's what happens when you mess with the great captain Usopp" he cheered.

"Bull crap if your a pirate captain then im the pirate Shanks" yelled Buggy.

"Oh crap how did he figure it out" said Usopp

"You just told him!" Yelled Nami

It was Zoro's turn to battle. He had two swords in his hands and one in his mouth. The two swordsman met together, it was steel against steel. Niether side backing down. They than jumped apart at the same time and soon collided swords again. Cabaji sooned gained the upper hand and started moving Zoro back using the power of his unicycle.

Zoro seeing what was happening then started spinning himself super fast. This caused him to knock back Cabaji's sword and gave multiple cuts too both his chest. Before things got too serious Cabaji pulled back his sword and stopped the slashing swords.

The fight nearly coming to a end Cabaji fired fire out his mouth. Zoro countered and ran straight into the flames.

"Flaming oni giri" Cabaji was ended by a slice of flaming swords. Zoro now behind him seathed his swords at this moment Cabaji fell too the ground. "I must defeat anyone who calls themselves a swordsman. To be the best"

With everyone distracted by the this. Nami was able to sneak away and get to Buggy's ship. She searched around hopping she did not miss any treasure. She still believed he had more so she went and checked the captains quarters. There she found a pink haired woman tied up in sea stone cuffs, she was unconscious. Nami thought that it was possible she was a prisoner so she picked up a near by key and untied the woman. When there was a certain amount of sea stone released the woman woke up.

"Are you okay" asked Nami

"I am now thanks for saving me" the woman stood up and stretched her body a bit. "You got any food"

"Oh great not another Luffy" thought Nami.

"Oh by the way my name is Jewelry Bonney" said the woman.

* * *

It was Luffy's turn to go against Buggy. He was ready to kick his ass! "Gum Gum pistol!"

Luffy shot his arm towards Buggy. But as if he expected it coming Buggy moved his head to the side. Luffy charged up to him while shooting another attack. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Multiple punches were sent towards Buggy, but like last time Buggy dodged each one.

Buggy decided it was his turn to attack. He fired two of his hands towards the straw hat kid. Luffy saw this coming and jumped up in the air to dodge. He jumped only too be knocked back down by Buggy's fist.

"Luffy!" Screamed Hancock.

"How did he know I was going to jump" thought Luffy

Hancock wouldn't have it she wouldn't let this man beat her Luffy while she stood by and did nothing. She was about to walk up and fight the man himself but then it happened.

"My hat!" She heard Luffy yell.

She turned around and saw Luffy's hat was torn and on the ground. She also saw that the culprit was one of Buggy's hands with daggers in them. That when she had enough, that hat meant the world to Luffy. She walked up and charged at Buggy the only thing standing in her way was his crew.

"Your not going anywhere toots" said one of them.

Hancock kept running through but she soon found herself surrounded by a group of man. Then something happened she released a invisible force and sent the pirates to the ground unconscious. This went noticed by everyone who was still awake.

"Who is this woman" thought Zoro

"That power is scary" thought Usopp.

Buggy was speechless. This woman had the third form of haki unlike him. He only possed observation haki but it was likely she was stronger. But he could tell one thing, this woman had no idea how she did it. So she most likely didn't even know what haki was. A mad grin popped on his face believing he could still when the fight.

It was cut short when the woman knocked him forward in his own ship. She packed a punch, he got back up ready to restart the fight.

Hancock was somewhat confident she could at least help. There was a voice in her head telling her things with this power she could most likely get the advantage.

"Hancock don't fight him!" Yelled Luffy from behind.

Buggy's eyes then turned more white as they wided. He knew he saw this woman somewhere before. One of the seven warlords of the sea, but what was she doing here. If she was aligned with this straw boy he could not fight or hope to beat her. Even with there still being some doubt in his mind he ordered his crew to fallback. The remaining of the crew that wasn't passed out picked up the ones that were unconscious.

When they all began to run back on the big top a unknown force sent them back down falling. It was revealed to be Nami and Bonney. "Make me a slave uh!" A raged Bonney grabbed Buggy and transformed him into a kid.

"Hey change me back bitch" said the little Buggy.

Luffy saw this window of opportunity and sent Buggy flying with a gum gum pistol. At a later time Buggy's crew left the island and everyone took a rest from the battle.

"Thanks guys but there is still the problem of Kuru to deal with"said Usopp.

"Alright I'll have to kick his ass to" Luffy stood up and started walking back to the village. Everyone followed him except for Zoro and Nami.

"So Bonney are you coming with us" asked Nami

"You mean join this pirate crew" before Nami could protest that she was not a pirate Bonney spoke before her. "I don't know how strong is the captain"

"His stronger than what you might think for a kid like him" said Zoro

Interested Bonney scratched her chin. " I'll think about it"


	7. Fluffy

**StrongGuy159: Looks like I continued.**

**Guest: Good for you because I have decided on putting her in Zoro's harem. Sorry I couldn't update soon.**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks I like Bonney as a character and when I started this fic I knew I had to bring her in this.**

**Hey guys what to hear a fun fact. Authors who ask for reviews get little to none reviews. Now hope you enjoye the chapter**

* * *

"So if what you tell me is true, then Kuru can't be trusted" said Kaya.

"Yes, Luffy and Usopp heard him say that they are planning on attacking the village tomorrow" said Makino

'Crash'

Makino and Kaya heard a crash come from down stairs. Things where quiet for awhile until they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Makino took the defensive and had held a hunting knife in her hand. When the door opened she charged towards them ready too stab.

"Hey! Makino what are you doing?!" Yelled Luffy grabbing the knife by the mouth.

"Luffy its just you, but what happened to the butler" asked Makino

"Me and Usopp kicked his ass" Luffy then bit the hunting in half. "Oh and we got a new member... meet Bonney"

The pink haired woman stepped from behind the door. She got a quick clothes change because of her other clothes being ripped. It wasn't her style but she was in the clothes in one of the female maids. But there was something she wanted after being stuck as a prisoner of Buggy so long.

"Luffy I need food... if im going to join you then I you are going to have to keep feeding me" said Bonney.

"Yeah I can eat too, let's go get Zoro" Luffy looked around the room for Zoro who was the only one not there. It was Nami who looked out the window and there was Zoro looking around as if he was lost. Bonney and Luffy went outside to get him but as luck would have a marine officer was around. Makino and Kaya called them before the big bash with Buggy. Unfortunately they also knew she was in the area because they walked around holding a picture of her. When they came her way she had too think fast.

In Zoro's eyes it just happened. A little kid with pink hair tackled him and saying brother. It was weird at the moment, but he noticed after the marine left the girl change to Bonney. "Hey you weren't a brat at all" said Zoro

"Of course I wasn't you idiot"

"Fine whatever can you get off me"

Bonney then noticed she still layed on top of Zoro. She was slightly embarrassed hoping no one other than Luffy could see them. Before she stood up she whispered "Don't mention this to anyone"

"Whatever"

"Zoro! Bonney! You ready to go to lunch!" Shouted Luffy

"Why does he have to be so loud all the time" complained Zoro.

"Don't say what I was thinking!" Shouted Bonney at him.

* * *

"Usopp thank you for saving me" said Kaya

"Your welcome, I just didn't want to see you get hurt" Usopp said.

The liar and used to be sick girl looked out into the sunset. It was the first time Kaya was outside since she became ill and Usopp wanted to make it special. She heard this is what Usopp did at the end of the day always gaze into the ocean at sun set. No wonder he did it, it was so beautiful. But the real buster point of the night was when Usopp told her he was leaving to become a pirate. Tears watered down her eyes and she couldn't stop.

"Kaya don't cry... come with me" Kaya then stopped. Usopp said come with her and that's what she wanted.

"Of course Usopp I will come with you" Usopp hugged her and rubbed her back. Guess they won't be separated after all.

* * *

During all this no one could ever think all hell was going down somewhere else. Amazon Lily Boa Hancock's lost kingdom lost there guide. The Boa sister's tried everything they possibly could too put everyone in order even if it had to go to violence.

Things started to get better but sooner or later they will get worse. Soon the Marines will find out that Hancock isn't present at the time and when they did it meant a buster call for everyone. Boa Sanderosa had all ready come up with a solution to this.

"We will give Salome to a few Amazon's and they will search for Hancock" said Sanderosa

"Are you sure that is a good idea, to send amazons who know nothing about the outside world" debated Marigold.

"We have no choice at the moment so it has to be done" added elder Nya. "If you don't mind I have a few candidates. There names are Marguerite, Alphalandra, and Sweet Pea. Those three will be just fine and find Hancock in a no time."

The two Boa sisters agreed and motivated the plan.

* * *

**Yeah so the Amazon's are finally taking action. I know this chapter was short but I didn't have much to go on. Next chapter we enter Sanji and another member of Zoro's harem. I forgot to tell you guys Hancock won the vote for kissing Luffy first so good for her. Anyway even if it was short I hope you liked it.**


	8. So close, yet far away

**Myrah the Dovakiin: Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this.**

**StrongGuy159: I guess I am still continuing since this is another chapter.**

**Gamlover49592: Thank you.**

**BloodyFangKing95: Thanks for the advice. I know last chapter was short but I was feeling kinda lazy.**

**Miranda: Thanks! I love staying as original as possible. And you should expect more early appearances during logue town. Not revealing any secrets.**

**FanFictionHunter: Like I said earlier expect more early appearances during Logue town. With Buggy I gave him haki because he travelled with Gold Roger and I also believe he is very underrated. So to me it only made sense I make him stronger by giving him haki. Sorry to tell you but Robin as already been decided to go to Zoro's harem. There personalities are just have a better connection than Robin and Luffy. Granted if Luffy was smarter I could make that happen, but in this fic he will still not be the brightest apple around. For Makino fighting style I will have to find a devil fruit to suit her.**

**Before you read ahead just know it doesn't start where I said it would start. I had to fit more into this chapter than I thought. So I know present you with Amazon Straw Hats**

* * *

The Straw Hats left Gecko island with three new crew members and a temporary allie. Usopp joined the crew on Luffy's request, he was a skilled sniper which was something they needed. Kaya would go wherever Usopp went so she would naturally join the Straw Hats. She was an unofficial nurse so it would be good to have someone with some medical experience. Bonney joined them for reasons unknown all she said was she had to lay low for awhile. Nami claimed that she was nothing but an allie and would not become a pirate.

The Going Merry rocked itself back and fourth, everyone around did there own little thing. Usopp practiced his sniping skills he remembered how strong Buggy was and how he could predict moves. If Luffy and everyone else hadn't been there he would really be dead. Makino read a book in the galley which was the only place to get some silence. Zoro slept his day away, Nami was learning more on how the ship operated.

It was really Bonney teaching Nami because Bonney was a hellswoman. Hancock was with Kaya, the latter told her that she knew how to make a medicine that could help with her amnesia.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Hancock

Kaya didn't answer she only kept looking through a book of medicines. She turned too the older woman behind her, "Yes, but the problem is nobody actually knows how amnesia works. So the medicine can only help, not fully recover"

Hancock smiled at the blonde nurse. "I will take what I can get. I would love to know who I was before" Hancock thought about the life she had. In recent flashbacks she was sure she had sisters and she would without a doubt love them. Hopefully when she met them they would like her friends and Luffy, which brung her to the question.

"Kaya... You like Usopp right?"

Maya's face turned apple red and she waved her hands in front of her face denying the fact.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THAT MAKES YOU A RIVAL IN LUFFYS LOVE!" Hancock shouted with venom in her voice.

"Okay! Okay I do like Usopp. Please don't tell him"

"Sure that's just a secret between us" Hancock calmed down and took a sip of tea.

* * *

Luffy looked up in sky as bored as ever. He wanted something to do and he already ate all the food out of boredom. According to Nami there wasn't any islands around, but she probably said that to shut him up. He wanted something to do so bad, so he would see if Makino had something for him to do. Just as he was about to yell Makino a piece paper landed on his face from the sky. He looked at the piece of paper and a smile brightened on his face.

"YEAH!"

His cheer could be heard all around the ship. Waking Zoro up, distracting Usopp, and everyone one else came running to his aid. They found the straw hat boy sitting on his claimed sit, he himself turned around and presented them with a the paper.

All around eyes gashed, mouths dropped, and hearts stopped.

'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy

Wanted Dead or Alive

20,000,000

"Damn so much for staying low" thought Bonney

"That's the same amount as Arlong" thought Nami

Hancock ran up to Luffy and gave him a great hug (with those melons pressed in his face). She cheered on how happy she was for him.

"Thanks Hancock" said Luffy

The only one with question here had to be Makino. "Luffy how did you get a bounty already"

"Its probably what I told those marine guys back at Syrup Village"

(Flashback)

Luffy walked on his own to a unknown location. Suddenly two marine officers one being a captain and the other a lower rank (not like could tell) approached him.

"Excuse me sir but can we ask for your name" said the higher officer.

"Its Monkey D. Luffy the-"

He was cut off by the other officer. "We heard that you defeated Kuru of a thousand plans. Without much effort. So we ask you to join us in the marines"

'Not interested' is all that he said. The young boy walked passed them without speaking another word. Curious to find out why they moved in front of him. "Why not?" The higher officer asked

"Because im the future pirate king"

(End of flashback)

"So after that they tried to arrest me and I kicked there ass"

Makino smacked the idiot in the back of the head, but this was only the tipnof the iceberg. Both Bonney and Nami teamed up and started stomping him on the ground. After they finished they high fived each other and walked off. Nami herself was soon encountered by Hancock.

"Do you really think its so easy to beat on my Luffy and not face me" Hancock said enforcing the fear.

"For the last time I do not love Luffy!" Shouted Nami

"Hah! I never said you did"

Nami ran off not wanting to deal with this any further. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She quickly washed her face and took a look at herself in the mirror. This wasn't really happening, she was not safe now so she had to leave. It would be the best its not like she could stay with them forever. Then there was Hancock always barking her about Luffy.

Sure he was handsome and strong. He had a great personality and soothing eyes. He was even kinda of funny at times... wait why was she thinking like this. This is just what Hancock wants, so she can't allow herself to think like that. But...

it was hard to deny the facts.

* * *

Back in the nursing room Kaya had completed the medicine to help out Hancock Kaya deduced she had transient amnesia. With that knowledge it wasn't hard to conduct a home remedy of nuts, fruit, and other ingredients. She went to the counter to pick up the remedy, but at a strange occurrence.

"Is there a problem?" Hancock asked.

Kaya had no idea what happened. She was one hundred percent positive she placed the remedy there. The only other reason was that someone could have walked in here and took it. But who would that?

'You ate all the food!'

'I was hungry'

'We are going to kill you!'

She had her answer. It was a shame it all pointed to Luffy and Hancock would be crushed. She then hears the door slams and it doesn't take long for her to realize Hancock stormed out the door. She sat back in her chair and only imagined what she got herself into by joining this crew. She stepped up and went to go check on Usopp.

* * *

_"Your dad was a super strong guy Usopp. He never missed his mark and probably one of the greatest snipers in the world. He never ever stopped talking about you and too tell the truth it was annoying. Hey are you a cool sniper like him? You should join my crew"_

Usopp remembered what Luffy told him. If what he said was true and he was sure it was, then his father did love him. His father was a really sharp and cunning sniper, he wanted to be like him. But the way he was now there was no way that he could get strong enough to survive the dangers of the grand line. He already tried to convince him not to go, but Luffy mind was made up. He also claimed that it might help out Hancock figure out who she was. And the last thing he wanted was to go against Hancock (that woman was scary at times).

He needed training and lots of it. So he turned to the only person he could for help.

"What do you want Usopp?" Asked Zoro still half asleep.

"I have a question for you" Usopps hands shook similar in the way they went against Buggy. Should he forget about it? No! If he wanted to get stronger he had to get more positive. "Zoro can you please train me! I am too weak to protect Kaya, I am too weak too protect my friends. Please Zoro can you train me"

He was begging him. Zoro gave him a look of intimidation as if he was testing Usopp. This lasted for a minute before Zoro said. "Sure, but you better be ready"

"YES! Thank you Zoro you won't forget it"

"Get off me you idiot!"

Zoro and Usopp heard laughing from around the corner. They turned around too see Nami and Bonny laughing at the two males hugging each other.

"I thought there was something I liked about you" said Bonney

"SCREW YOU WOMAN!"

'Zoro you are so easy' Zoro quickly grabbed his Wado Ichimoji, he could of swore he heard a voice come from it. Crazy thing was he recognized the voice. Meh maybe it was nothing.

* * *

Makino was a mostly experienced cook always cooking for Luffy and clients. But that wasn't the problem, the problem laid on there being no food. She had heard of a near by restaurant called the Baratia so maybe they would be willing to give them some food supplies. Wait... someone just came on the ship she heard the voices of one man.

"You damn pirates! You are going to pay!"

What else could go wrong today.

* * *

She ducked a slice from his sword. Whoever the man was he clearly was rusty with a sword, before he could swing again Bonney kicked him in the gut and sent him flying to the wall.

"Johnny?"

Bonney looked up at Zoro noticing he was looking down at them.

"Zoro who is this guy" asked Nami.

Instead of Zoro answering the man identified as Johnny spoke up. "Big bro Zoro what are you doing here?"

After explanations (which went longer that it should have) Johnny learned that Zoro was apart of this pirate crew. Johnny told them someone from this ship shot a direct canon at them. Suddenly all eyes fell on Luffy.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"I never thought big bro Zoro would join a pirate crew. Especially with Monkey D. Luffy and Jewelry Bonney" said Johnny.

"Wait Bonney you have a bounty" asked Nami

"Its not something I really want to talk about right now" said Bonney.

Getting back to the real conversation Zoro asked Johnny where somebody named Yosaku was. After another variety of explanations Yosaku was now in the nurses room on the bed. Kaya revealed he was suffering from scurvy a disease you get from not eating enough fruit. This brought up the conversation of a cook.

"Luffy we are going too need a more experienced chef than myself" said Makino

"Its settled than we will go to the Baratia to get a new cook!" Luffy declared.


	9. I Will Block It All Away

**F-ckthesystem: I will try to work on that. But instead of just telling me what's wrong could you give suggestions on how to fix it?**

**Miranda: Well then I think your going to like what's coming next. Even if he's still kinda oblivious to it.**

**Guest: Thank you for your praise. I do enjoy writing this when I can and give some of them a story line.**

**Mr. Unknown: No she won't be in either harem. She won't even join the crew because I can not think of a place for her.**

**gamelover41592: Thank you.**

**cold reaper: Sure here is the update. Also yes it was the voice of Kuina which will be explained later. Sanji having a harem … thanks it might just happen. Now let's cross are fingers and hope he doesn't die of bloodlust.**

**BloodyFangKing95: Thank Oggy for spreading the word. About adding Vivi and Marguerite? I have already decided putting in Vivi with Luffy, but I don't know about Marguerite. Its possible except for now her role is to bring back Hancock.**

* * *

The Going Merry sailed too the direction of the sea restaurant. Everyone is doing there on little thing or just hanging out with a member of the crew. Kaya is working on another medicine for Hancock, this time she would not let Luffy eat it. Nami and Bonney sat down reading different sections of the news paper. Hancock is feeding Luffy some cake that Makino made for them. Makino told her that she was really shipping these two despite the age difference.

"Here you go Luffy, another piece" offered Hancock. With Luffy's acceptance she fed him another piece of cake. Hancock was glad she had her own secret stash of food, before Luffy could get too it. It wouldn't really matter anyways since she had saved in all for Luffy.

"This is good Hancock, thanks a bunch" said Luffy. He was glad that he chose Hancock as a nakama, she was always so nice too him. The only time he found her a bit too much was when she picked fights with Nami, he liked Nami. But as long as they fought as Nakama then it would be fine.

* * *

With the swordsman and sniper, Zoro had promised Usopp that he would train him the best he could. He didn't really know much about sniping but he knew pretty much all basics, that even Usopp needed help in. He noticed during the battle with Buggy, Usopp shakes a lot and he not so good with fighting the enemy directly on. So he requested that Johnny and Yosaku have a sparing match with him.

"Ready" Zoro began. "Fire!" Usopp repeatedly began shooting a piece of his ammo, one by one as Johnny and Yosaku charged towards him. He only managed too hit them a few time and he could barely dodge there attacks. When he did get some distance between them he wasn't fast enough too launch another attack. "Usopp, you have too move faster! The enemy won't wait for! Time will always be your worst enemy!"

After thirty minutes of brutal training it was time for a break. Zoro advised Usopp that he should propably upgrade his slingshot weapons. Zoro himself went on deck and had a sip of booze, he looked off into the distance and saw that they are approaching the sea restaurant.

"Oiy the sea restaurant is right ahead" shouted Zoro.

Later the ship docked, but as they did they noticed a marine ship much bigger then the Merry. The captain of this ship stepped forward he had pink hair, making Makino wonder if him and Koby are related.

"Hey pirates who are you, I haven't seen your flag before" rudely asked the lieutenant, this pissing Makino off, she had spent the these cleaning the mouths of the crew. Especially Nami and Zoro who knew there way around some words.

"Rude…" said Makino.

"We made are flag a couple of days ago" said Luffy.

"Is that a problem" Boa asked standing next to him. Silence filled the air leaving the crew in wonder.

"What's a warlord doing here in the east blue!" shouted/asked all the marines. The marines couldn't believe what they were seeing, how and why was this happening. The sensation of lust took over there bodies so there next words we're not chosen carefully. "Please let us see your panties"

A demonic aura covered all woman of the crew, but Boa was the only one to take action. "Meru Meru" Hancock released heart waves from her hands turning all the marine man into stone. Including the lieutenant who had a date, she saw everything and anger over took her so she pushed him this was over all the members of the crew turned to Hancock.

"Hancock that was so cool how did you do that" asked a curious Luffy.

Hancock couldn't stop the blush on her face. "It was just something I picked up at the moment. It was nothing really"

"Are you kidding me first you know how to predict moves then this you… mmm" Luffy found himself sucked into a kiss by Hancock. When he realized this he closed his eyes and kissed back, at least that's what he thought.

What was happening at the moment was really making the crew feel uncomfortable. Kaya grabbed Usopp's hand thinking he was going to get the message, Usopp was but didn't know how to go right to it.

"Okay I thought we had to get a new chef" pointed out Nami.

Luffy broke the kiss which dissatisfied Hancock. "Your right Nami let's go in" he spoke like the kiss never happened. Later him, Zoro, Usopp, Makino, and Kaya went of ship in search for there new chef.

She didn't want to seem selfish, but Hancock wanted more. At least she could breath now for someone who claims his inexperienced sure does do it well. She looked over to Nami and Bonney having a conversation.

"So Nami you sure seemed in a hurry to break that kiss" Teased Bonney.

"Don't be ridiculous I could care less. I just didn't want to keep watching it" defended Nami.

"So you are jealous that Luffy kissed me and not you" Claiming Hancock appearing next to the tangerine haired girl.

Nami really didn't feel like dealing with this at the time. "I don't love Luffy, I don't find him attractive in any type of way"

Hancock was about to speak, but was derailed when a bounty paper flew in Nami's face. She couldn't see what was so special about it all she could tell was that it made the girl look lifeless. Nami tightened the grip on the bounty paper and tucked it away in her pocket. She walked away without saying another word which almost seemed out of character.

Good. With Nami gone and nobody else around Bonney could address Hancock. "So tell me do you not really remember or is this just a game" asked Bonney

"What" asked Hancock.

"Don't tell me you really don't know. You are the pirate empress Boa Hancock one of the many warlords of the sea" Bonney told her. "You are the queen of Amazon Lily an island that is exclusive to woman only"

Hancock was speechless. When she put the words she said and then her occurring dreams it all made sense. She looked at Bonney as she had one word left to say.

"You also have a infamous hatred for men"

"NOOO!" Hancock ran too the girls cabin and slammed the door behind her. How could she hate men, she loved Luffy. So to hate a man is to hate Luffy then she wouldn't accept it. Her love for Luffy was real and no one could tell her otherwise. Yes she loosely remembered who she was at this point, but she could only do one thing.

She blocked it out. She blocked the whole fact on who she really was out of her head. She didn't accept, she didn't accept it at all. As long as she kept doing that she could stay with her beloved Luffy.

* * *

Luffy had already left trying to convince the chef called Sanji to join them. Zoro didn't know why, but he could feel all sorts of trouble coming from that man. Just as much trouble as he got from Wado. The voice that spoken from it before was kuinai's he was sure about that. But why was she here? Was it because her spirit was still trapped in her sword? He couldn't think much of it because a blonde waitress came to him.

"Hey there handsome what's your order" she greeted.

Zoro grunted. She had to disturb him now of all times. "I already ate so I'm not hungry" Zoro told her, she still stood there. "Is there something you want"

"Its nothing… I just never get too see a manly man like you" she swooded. "If joining your crew means joining you and getting away from that perverted cook than I am in"

That was easier than he thought. "Can't you feel it Zoro. Are time to prove who's the worlds greatest swordsman is" he heard from Wado.

* * *

**Probably not my best work, I just felt like this should have been posted. Hancock has completely blocked everything out from her old life. Let's see if she can stick to that when Mihawk appears. It might mostly seem like a Hancock and Luffy story, but it will become more than that. The girl that was hanging with Zoro is miss Valentine. I am changing her name to Summer. **

**-Love Cole D. soul**


	10. Battle Of The Baratie

**gamelover41592: The only connection that they work together and apparently for awhile. She is in no way connected to his past. Also please read the authors note, I put those there for a reason.**

**StrongGuy159: Thanks for the praise as always.**

**F-ckthesysteme125: She's not a Baroque works in this. Since we don't known much about her other than she's a cook. I figured having her appear at the Baratie wouldn't kill a twig.**

**Wacko12: The author notes are not there for fun. Please read them, the blonde waitress is Ms. Valentine's day. Second the woman in Luffy's harem is as follows. Hancock, Nami, Alvida, Vivi, and ?. Haven't given a good decision on that one yet. **

**FanFictionHunter: I'm glad you liked it, but I'm about to tone it down for the next few chapters. Arlong arc will be a turning point for some Luffy x Nami.**

**BloodyFangKing95: "Are they dating?" Nope. To Luffy it was just a kiss nothing more. Hancock wish she could live in that reality. Thanks for telling me the praise and sadly there will be no way I can do 7k. If I do a good majority of that chapter would probably be filler. But maybe I can pull through it next chapter.**

**Son of Whitebeard: Yes, yes it is.**

**cool reaper: The author notes are there for a reason. The blondewaitress is Miss Valentine's day.**

* * *

Sanji did as he normally did and cooked in the kitchen. Cooking over the hot stove he thought about what the rubber boy asked him earlier. Joining a pirate crew? Foolish! He belonged here on the Baratie with chef Zeff and Summer and everyone else. He would admit getting some fresh hair was a nice thought, but he could never leave here. Turning the stove off signaling his final decision. He wasn't going to leave and that was that.

"I don't care how beautiful, Nami-swan is. It won't be enough to make me leave." Sanji muttered to himself.

"Sanji." Called a female voice, Sanji turned around facing Summer. For some reason looking at the woman made him sigh. "We need too have chat." Before Sanji could open his mouth, Summer continued. "I'm leaving."

That struck a nerve in the blondes head. Even then he still went the calm, cool route. "You don't mind if I ask what for right?"

"I'm joining Luffy and his crew, I want to see the world." Summer told him, emotion everywhere in her voice. "Come with me Sanji, we don't have too stay here for the rest of are lives. We can live are dreams." Summer tried to convince. However Sanji didn't seem too much convinced if not at all.

"Sorry Summer, but you know for a fact I will never leave the old man. You can go on without me I don't care." Those last two words went a different tone. 'I don't care' of course he cared, he just wouldn't show it.

Summer had actually shattered a little. She believed she met at least something. "Fine." She shut the door behind her without another word.

* * *

Bonney strolled in the dining room. Her conversation with Hancock went nowhere, in a since, she didn't care. Shrugging Bonney decided to eat. She found her fellow crew members at a table, but for what she wanted it cost a whole table.

"Greetings you dirty crook, what'll you have?" Asked Patty.

Bonney smirked. "Give me pizza and lot's of it."

…

"Um miss, you have meatballs in your hair." Patty said. "I'll just…"

"DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!" Bonney shouted.

Everyone looked a bit surprised the way the woman was eating, except Makino. As far as she could tell it was like feeding Luffy. Looking again she noticed her table manners were off. "Sitting on a table while you eat. Honestly Bonney." Makino sighed. Makino looked back now seeing Zoro walk up to her.

"Woman you either sit in a chair or not at all." Zoro scolded her.

"What the hell do you want swordsman! Go away I'm eating." Bonney scoffed. Slobbering down another pizza, Bonney remembered a fact about Zoro. He inhaled a lot of booze and rum, she wondered exactly how big his tolerance was. "Neh, Zoro let's have a drinking contest."

Zoro raised a brow and smiling at what she offered. "Finally your thinking right. I didn't take you for a drinker."

"I'm just curious how high your tolerance is." Bonney admitted.

At this the entire restaurant gathered at the competition, including the Straw Hats. Everyone placed small bets/ wagers on who would win. Kaya and Nami put their money on Zoro, Nami never lost a bet. Hancock decided too prove Nami wrong and went with Bonney. Makino was the only one left out deciding she didn't want any part of gambling.

Sanji didn't like seeing such a beautiful woman go against a moss head. "_Pink locks of hair, tangerine blush, THE GOD OF SEXY WOMAN. Wait! I'm describing all beautiful ladies at once. Their just so beautiful!" _Sanji swooned in his head.

"Done!" Bonney threw the bottle down in defeat. She could barely lift her head from the exhaustion.

Zoro lifted her head looking into her eye's, taunting with his laugh. "Looks like you couldn't beat me woman."

His devilish smile didn't help her situation. Bonney couldn't take it, actually feeling helpless. That wasn't her! "Get off me moss head!" The pain from her head was worth that yell.

"Moss head, nice one Bonney- chan." Sanji complimented.

"Back off! Pervert!" Bonney sent Sanji crashing into the wall. The latter stood up and simply dusted himself off.

Once again Zoro laughed. "Your a good one."

* * *

Nami quietly sneaked back on the ship. She didn't feel too good about stealing it from her so called "friends". She had enjoyed herself with them and honestly wished she could've stayed longer. However she had problems so big that she couldn't enjoy herself. At least she could say that she wouldn't miss Hancock honestly.

Lifting her shirt up halfway in the most seductive way possible, she turned to Johnny and Yosaku. "Boys you wouldn't mind turning around so I can change right?"

"Of course not big sis." Johnny said blushing like a daisy. When he turned around Yosaku soon followed. She could hear them making stupid comments about her breast. Guess you wouldn't feel so horrible. Sneaking up to them like the sly cat she was, Nami grabbed hold of their backs. Right before pushing them off.

"What the!…"

"Big sis, Nami."

Smiling nonchalantly she leaned over the railing. "Sorry boys, the time I had was fun, but now I have to leave. Tell the others if we meet again then it was truly meant too be."

She didn't say another word, no matter how much of the pleas she heard. Nami had a responsibility one she had for seven years. She wasn't going too let anyone get in the way of her almost finished goal.

* * *

"Sanji, join me!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji wasn't happy with this, the kid already got Summer why does he still want him. Couldn't he just take his beautiful woman and go before he dies of blood lost.

"Excuse me sir, there's blood dripping out your nose." A man complained.

"I refuse!" Sanji shouted.

"I refuse." Luffy countered.

"What?"

"I refuse your refusal." Luffy explained.

"What the hell!" Sanji shouted. He was ready to kick the kid highway into heaven. Just after preparing his leg a croaky voice came from the kitchen.

"Sanji get back to work"

Damn that old man, Sanji knew the kid would get his soon enough.

Summer walked up to the unfortunate, pirate also her captain. "Good luck with that, he won't leave this ship to save his life." She said, cleaning up a cup.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving until he joins us." Luffy responded.

Summer smiled knowing she made a good choice. She had yet to see the inside of the ship, but she couldn't wait too live in her new home. "Captain, how about I make you some sweets."

"Yosh! Sure thing." Luffy agreed.

Turning her head back facing a certain swordsman. "I can make some for you too, Zoro." She didn't get an answer from the latter other than a simple pout. Either way she took that as a yes.

* * *

He regretted nothing.

Sanji knew the outcome before it happened. Not even when Don krieg reneged his words, and revealed his intent on seizing the Baratie. And when the other chef cursed him for bringing ruined on them. He still remained nonchalant. A promise was a promise and when it came to protecting the Baratie. He would fight for his life.

With every waking moment, wado or should he kuina shook. He didn't know what was bugging her. This sensation all started when Don Krieg showed up. Kuina kept muttering how it was time to prove himself, the worlds greatest swordsman. Zoro could only think of one thing…. Mihawk.

Suddenly a great noise from outside caused all the pirates to run outside. All of them saw Krieg's galleon fall apart. Worried about Merry the pirates rushed towards where they docked her. Only to find Johnny and Yosaku in the water.

"Johnny, Yosaku what happened? Where's Merry?" Luffy asked them.

"It was big sis Nami, she took advantage of are distraction and pushed us overboard." Yosaku responded.

_"That whore! How dare she take what's precious to Luffy. I'll kill her!"_ Hancock thought already making a hundred way of disabling her.

"Nami did that." Luffy muttered. How could she? What was she even doing? "She couldn't have gotten far, I'll stay here and fight with the cooks. The rest of you have to go after her." Luffy ordered.

For some reason Hancock started blushing and her voice became almost high pitched. "Luffy, you are so smart!"

An awful silence suddenly filled the atrosmospher. For Kreig had been raging just a moment ago, he was more silent then ever. The cause of this silence caused a multitude of things. Zoro had directly challenged him, Hawk eye's for the title of worlds greatest swordsman.

"Hawk eye's, your head is mine." Zoro challenged.

Hancock grabbed the twisted pain in her stomach, she recognized the swordsman. Just as the swordsman recognized her. Mihawk ignored Zoro having his intention more focused on Hancock. "I was hoping for something that could hold my interest. Little did I expect to find the pirate empress in the East Blue." Mihawk said. Shocked stairs were his only reply.

"Hancock, do you know him?" Luffy asked.

Hancock bit her lip, she was not ready for this. Could she lie and get away with it? No, Mihawk was smarter than that. The that left her last option, but with that she could lose the trust of her beloved Luffy. "I've given up on my old life, I have a new one with Luffy. That means I have nothing to do with the warlords anymore."

Mihawk couldn't say he was shocked at the least. In his days he's heard stranger. "Are you saying your giving up everything and could careless about what happens to Amazon land?"

"I am." Hancock believed whatever happened her sisters would protect the land. They would understand if they'd knew her predicament.

Mihawk wouldn't question her further. He still had boredom to kill, the swordsman in front of him could kill that.

* * *

Sanji braced himself for Pearls finishing move. Instead of disc hitting his head nothing happened.

This was because Summer blocked his attack with only her leg. Pearl forced his disc harder in, realizing his close attempt Summer lightened her weight. Souring in the air over him Pearl wondered what was going on.

"Summer stop! Gin will kill the old man!" Sanji pleaded.

"One hundred kilogram press!"

**CRACK!**

Summer shattered his armor and plummeted Pearl through the floor. After this Summer closed her umbrella immediately encountered by Sanji.

"Why would you do that! Gin gonna …" Sanji was cut off.

"Quiet Sanji, Gin wasn't going too kill him." Summer argued.

She was proven right when Gin refused to kill Zeff. This caused an argument between him and Son kreig. In the end Kreig disbanded him from his rule.

* * *

Barely alive, his awareness was but a little speck of darkness.

"Sir state your name." Mihawk told him.

Crossing his swords together then swinging them at rapid speed. Zoro wouldn't lose here he still had a promise to fulfil. "Roronoa Zoro." He stated.

"**Zoro! Stop being a weakling! You promised me, now make the promise!"** At the worst time possible, Kuina shouted from Wado again. He couldn't let this be a distraction.

"I'll remember it, I haven't come across someone as strong as you in quite some time." Mihawk finished his statement by bringing out his swords. "Now as a swordsman courtesy I will defeat you with the worlds strongest black sword."

"I appreciate it."

"**I don't!"**

_"Dammit, shut up Kuina." _Zoro mentally shouted.

**"I won't Zoro, you were weak when we were kids. And your weak now! I'm tired of letting you have control, now it's my turn!"**

_"What!"_ At that point Zoro started losing any control he had. He eternally fought back, but Kuina wasn't having any of it. Resistance was futile and Kuina found suit of her new body. She wondered what it was like having the body of a man.

Kuina turned around to the Baratie, watching everyone wondering what happened. She cracked them a smile just for the fun of it. Then turned her attention to the greatest swordsman.

"I hope your ready to die Mihawk." Kuina taunted. All three swords began glowing with a violent purple aura. Her eye glowed purple just as she crossed her swords. With the sharpest of blades she dashed towards him.

"**Three sword style: One Thousand Birds!/ **FALL!"

In the blink of an eye Kuina was passed the worlds greatest swordsman, resheating her glowing blades. Mihawk's cheek erupted with blood.

"Remarkable not only have you managed to wound my cheek." Started Mihawk. "But you've even managed to make me draw my sword." Finishing his words Kuina's chest erupted with blood.

"How? I am stronger than Zoro, I shouldn't be able too lose." Kuina's eye's flashed as she fell to the ground. The foot was put down stopping the fall.

"I told you Kuina to let me keep control." Zoro mumbled stopping the fall. As soon as he resumed control the pain hit him like a bus. "Dammit! I never would imagined I'd lose. So this is the touch of the worlds greatest swordsman."

Zoro turned to Mihawk opening his arm's up.

"Why?" Mihawk questioned.

Zoro smiled. "Scars from behind are a swordsman shame."

"Admiral." Mihawk cut Zoro's chest open giving the mother of open wounds.

"ZORO"

"ZORO"

Makino held back her tears staying cool and collected. "Kaya get the first aid kit and lots of painkillers."

"Right." Said Kaya.

Mihawk smiled at the man and his captain one more time before taking his departure. "I'll be waiting for you both in New World."

* * *

By his order most his crew had gone after Nami. The only one left behind was Hancock that just had too be by Luffy. The latter catapulted himself towards Kreig's ship ready for a fight.

"Stupid boy." Don't Kreig held his face where Luffy, had given him a well punch. "What's with you cooks fighting for a restaurant?"

"That's not why I punched you." Luffy told him.

"Then why did you." Kreig glared.

Luffy raised his voice. "Because you said your going to be pirate king, I'm going to be pirate king. Not you."

Kreig stared at him for awhile before he burst out laughing. "Your gonna be pirate king, just because you ate a devil fruit doesn't mean you can be king. Your at a disadvantage anyway, you can't swim."

"It doesn't matter I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy through another punch at the pirate captain. Kreig being on guard this time blocked with a coat of spikes. Which Luffy unhesitatingly punched through. Sending Kreig skirting across the deck, as the boy took his place on the figure head his hands dripping with blood.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy and the future pirate king." Luffy proclaimed.

Sanji couldn't believe it, the boy preached his dreams. Didn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

_"I'm gonna be pirate king."_

_"I'm gonna find the All Blue."_

He reminded him of himself.

"Monkey D. Luffy …" Kreig recovered and rises to his feet again. "I'LL CARVE YOUR TOMBSTONE!"

* * *

Gin realised what Don't Kreig meant. "MH-5, Boy watch out!"

"A poison gas weapon. Is he crazy?" Summer said.

Hancock catching on what was happening, quickly came with a plan. If it worked then it could end this fight. "You, woman fly me across the ship." Hancock ordered.

"You want me to do what?" Summer asked.

"You heard me, fly me across the ship so I can save my beloved.

Knowing she know heard it right Summer gave Hancock a nod.

Ten seconds later a purple streak hurdled to the ground on Don Kreig's ship. Above the man himself.

**WHACK!**

There was an awful silence amongst the fighters. Luffy didn't know what happened, but where Don't Kreig was so alive at one point was now shattered on the deck. Now Hancock was smiling at her wonderful success. "Don't worry Luffy, Hancock will protect you." **[1]**

"I don't need protecting Boa, I was just fine on my own." Luffy told her with a annoyed tone.

"My apologies." Hancock bowed.

* * *

With Son Kreig defeated everyone and everything calmed down. Gin took Kreig and the rest of the pirates raw away from the restaurant. While the cooks plus Luffy and Hancock went back in the restaurant. Sanji was almost pushed into joining Luffy when in reality that was what he wanted anyways. At another time Yosaku appeared saying that everyone else was in trouble.

As they made their departure the man Sanji known made his appearance. Zeff came just in time to wave them off goodbye.

"CHEF ZEFF!" Sanji bowed on the ground crying his eye's out. "Thank you, I will never forget your kindness."

Soon everyone else cried along and even Zeff himself. "Idiots, man should just leave without saying words."

"TIL WE MEET AGAIN, YOU BASTARDS."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was hell to write. Anyway if your reading this there is a new poll on my profile. I don't want Johnny and Yosaku (as one) and Nojiko at the same time. So the poll is which one would you like to join the crew?**

**[1] Is a reference to Mirrikai Nikki/ Future Diary.**


	11. The Flower Marguerite

**gamelover41592: **Thank you. I'm glad to hear it.

**StrongGuy159: **Thanks! Glad to hear you enjoyed it.

**Johnny Spectre: **After looking back it does look choppy. I will fix that in future chapters.

**BloodyFangKing95: **Hancock has basically quit the Shichibukai. But what I have planned for Amazon Lily and the replacement will be a secret.

**ShadingWolf49: **Don't even worry. I don't want Luffy to become one of those characters that relay on someone stronger than him all the time.

**Zaralann: **Thanks!

**Devlin Dracul: **So glad to hear you like it! I've taken what you said about Nojiko, Yosaku, and Johnny into suggestion. I also know all about the Luffy/Marguerite thing and I've been getting requested that, but I decided to take Marguerite in a different direction. Sorry about the Zoro/Robin, but the way I see it. Those two are the most mature and that let's them relate better. Now about Tashigi…I don't know. We will have to see where my imagination takes me.

Also don't worry about the long ass review because I love them ;-)

**Son of Whitebeard: **That's because he's Zeff. How do you think Sanji got so badass?XD.

**OnePieceFan2: **Always happy to see a new reader/ reviewer. Constructive response is always appreciated. I will surely be working on those problems.

* * *

It had been awhile, but not long since they've been sent are their mission. They would do anything for their Queen even if that meant stepping out of their comfort zone. Aphelandra is the 'weak wolf' of the pack; she didn't like not one place they've been since they left Amazon Lily. Sweet Pea had serious doubts from the beginning; she wanted nothing more than too give up. Every time Aphelandra would complain, Sweet Pea would lose her marbles and yell at her. Marguerite remained the peacemaker of sorts. Someone had too and she was the most level headed of the three.

Marguerite stood on the head of the ship; she pulled out a eternal log pose for Amazon Lily. "_Please my Queen, be safe so we can travel home together." She thought. "Whatever made you leave in the first place?"_

_(Flashback)_

_Marguerite sat on the beach; she watched the tides come in and out. Everyday Hancock would leave the island, Marguerite would wait for her on the beach. She would do anything if it meant she could be around her beauty and fluttery essence. That's why she became a garden tender. Hancock loved her garden so she wouldn't let just anyone near it. That's how Marguerite knew Hancock trusted her. But she could only wish one thing…_

_"I wish that I could come with you." Whispered Marguerite._

_She lifted her head on instinct knowing that Hancock's ship would appear around this time. The smile of sunshine appeared on her face and stayed that way when Hancock came. Marguerite ran forward to meet with her Queen. _

_"My lady," Marguerite bowed. "I've been waiting for you like always."_

_Hancock was slightly flattered by this. However her outer shell wouldn't show it. "Whatever you say. While you've been waiting here I hope my garden hasn't been neglected."_

_"No my lady!" Marguerite popped up. "I promise the roses, daffodils, and scarlets have been watered. The watermelons and strawberries have been planted. Also I plucked the weeds just like you asked." She had to assure her that everything was in good care. Marguerite couldn't lose this!_

_"Fine." Hancock turned her back on Marguerite and started boarding the ship. "I can't stay long. I should be back in…"_

_Her lips went on but Marguerite didn't listen. Why did she have to leave? Why was she always left behind? Was she really so little? "Why can't have ever go with you!? Official members of the Kuja tribe can go places, but god forbid me!" Marguerite gasped when she realized what she had done. She couldn't even look Hancock in the face after what she had done. Marguerite bowed down, praying it would be enough to please her lady. "I am sorry my lady. You may think little of me."_

_Hancock slightly giggled before she lifted Marguerite's head. "Don't worry about it my flower. I think your pretty great."_

_(End of flashback)_

Marguerite whipped the tears from her face. "I'll find you Hancock, I promise."

"Hey! Marguerite, we have arrived at Saobody Archipelago." Sweet Pea informed her.

Marguerite quickly snapped out her funk. "Good. Now we look for the man named Silvers Rayleigh." She took her leader knowing she couldn't look weak in front of the other two. Especially since they arrived at the hell disguised as paradise.

Saobody Archipelago.

A place filled with: Pirates, slavers, and Nobles. There was no right or wrong in Saobody. Money decided everything. If money meant slavery than shall be it. If money meant corruption, them so be it. That's how it functioned here. If you weren't strong, than your weak. The weak are pray. At worst a Nobles slave. Marguerite knew she had to keep her team safe, or else they would be slaved.

**"ROOAAAR!" **Suddenly a giant sea king rose from sea's.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Aphelandra screamed.

Marguerite looked up and gave the sea king a cold look. She didn't have the time nor the patience for this! "Die!" She stretched out her bow before firing it at the beast. It gushed straight through its head. Seconds past before it ignited in flames. The sea beast died down and fell into the ocean.

"Wow your Marguerite your a badass." Aphelandra cheered.

On the outside Marguerite may have seemed badass. But on the inside she was freaking out thinking things along the lines of, 'How did I do that?' 'Am I crazy?' 'My lord' 'I can never do that again'.

Her eternal thinking was interrupted when a supposed spit ball spat from the ocean and onto the deck. It didn't take long for it to capture all the girls attention. Marguerite had already armed herself, Sweet Pea crunched her fist, and Aphelandra his behind a chair. Despite being bigger than the chair itself.

However it came closer and closer until they realized it had a human body and fish tail.

"No way." Marguerite gasped.

"It can't be." Gasped Sweet Pea.

"Burn it with fire!" Yelled Aphelandra.

Around this time an unknown crash landed onto Aphelandra's head. The girl frightfully looked up, "AAAAAHHH!" Sweet Pea and Marguerite turned to the girl alarmed. The latter pointed her arrow, but once she realized what it was she lowered her arm. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Sweet Pea's face grew aggravated before she burst at the taller girl. "Will you get over yourself?! It's a stupid starfish!"

Aphelandra started to calm herself. However the starfish on her head made matters worse. "Hey baby. I wouldn't call me stupid." Everyone looked up seeing that it was the starfish that talked. Yes, the starfish. "My names Pappug and I'm pretty intelligent for a starfish."

The figure that was confirmed to be a mermaid stood up. Marguerite was the first to notice so she didn't even pay attention to the freak out behind her. The mermaid has light green hair and her tail is bright pink. She also has a t-shirt with the 'criminal' brand logo on it.

The mermaid looked at Aphelandra, making her eyes pop out and mouth gap open. "Eeeh! I'm sorry about that." The mermaid scooted over and picked up Pappug who she placed in her hands. "Are you okay?"

Aphelandra was in too much shock to give a proper answer back. She let her nod do the speaking for her.

"Ahhh! I'm surprised there are so many humans here!" The mermaid in question screamed. Her face faltered once more. However she quickly grew calm. "Anyway thank you for saving me from getting digested. That's the twentieth time today."

Sweet Pea put her palm up. "You get eaten too much."

* * *

The Amazon's took awhile, but they finally gotten things clear with the mermaid. Her name turned out to be Keimi. She is a easily shocked but sweet mermaid. Apparently getting eaten by sea monsters was a running gag for this girl.

The Amazon's would've dropped her off on grove fourty two and went on there way. But by a stroke of coincidence, Keimi knew of a woman named Shakky that knows Rayleigh. It wasn't Rayleigh himself, but they are still close. After a well fought debate, Marguerite was decided to go in alone.

Keimi led Marguerite to the bar while the latter hopped not to be noticed by slavers. As Marguerite approached the bar she could feel the eyes on the back of them. Marguerite opened up the door and found who she assumed to be Shakky drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me, are you Shakky?" Marguerite asked.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" Shakky asked before sending a wink. "Would you like a drink?"

"My name is Marguerite." She sweat dropped as she answered the next question. "No I wouldn't like a drink. But um…" Marguerite cleared her throat wanting to sound as polite as possible. "I would like some information."

"If you want information. You'll have to pay me first." Shakky leaned closer as a smirk grew on her face. "It doesn't have to be money. Anything at all will work."

Marguerite didn't have anything other than money. Not that she would or could give anything else away. She handed Shakky the money without question. The woman in return said, "Now what do you want sweetie?"

Marguerite gripped her hands on the counter. "I'm looking for a man named Silvers Rayleigh. He knew my Queen, Boa Hancock!"

Shakky eyes were momentarily shocked. To calm herself, she took out a cigarette. "Let me guess. Your one of the Amazon's?" She asked lighting the cigarette. Marguerite opened her mouth, but Shakky covered her lip. "I've known your leader since she was a child. I helped hide her from slavers way back then."

_"Slavers? My Queen has never mentioned such a thing." _ Marguerite thought sadly. She started gripping her arm; she felt left out. Left out on an important part of her Queen's life. Would she dare to enter?

"Rayleigh helped her as well. But first I must know what happened to her? …Hello."

Marguerite still stayed in her thought. She didn't bother to even listen to what Shakky was saying. _"My Queen. I want to help you but I have too know more about you first. Please forgive me." _Marguerite looked up at Shakky. "Excuse me, but if it isn't too hard. …Can you explain the slavers to me?"

Shakky opened her mouth however the sound of footsteps interrupted her. Whoever it was stayed reluctant on taking their time. However just by the footsteps Shakky was able to tell who it was. Marguerite noticed the expression on her face. This left her in an odd yet exciting position.

"You say your looking for Hancock."

Her mouth started to gap open knowing exactly who it is.

"What trouble has that woman gotten herself into this time?" Marguerite couldn't believe it; her prays have been answered. He would resemble his wanted poster perfectly if it wasn't for the age gap. She could've fainted when the man gazed up at her. "Your Marguerite correct? Hancock has spoken about you before. Now you mind telling me…"

_"My Queen spoke about me. I feel so honored." _She snapped out of her mind. Rayleigh was speaking and she knew it was important to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the East Blue…

"So anybody hungry?" Sanji the newest cook of the Straw Hat's came out the kitchen. He was immediately crowed by a very hungry and anxious Luffy and Yosaku. The cook didn't take too kindly to that, making him kick both away. "Don't you idiots know your manners? Ladies first." The cook turned to Hancock who is relaxing. "My beautiful snake princess, what would you like for lunch."

Hearing the cook; Hancock looked from the water then towards him. "Nothing Duck-cook. I'm not in the mood right now."

"As you wish." Sanji bowed.

Afterwards Yosaku crowed the cook once again. "Big Bro Sanji, can you make some fried tuna?"

Sanji blankly looked up at the swordsman before he sighed and walked away. "Sorry, but I have a strick policy on not cooking fish unless absolutely needed." Sanji walked towards the kitchen. "I'll just make you some fried rice instead."

Yosaku sighed over the railing. _"Why can't Big Bro Sanji make fried tuna?" _He wondered.

Meanwhile Summer encountered Luffy with a plate of pudding cups. Luffy was all too happy to have such yummy sweets fed to him. "There all yours Luffy. Eat as much as you like." Summer smiled. She was glad her captain had a sweet tooth. She was always told a mans stomach was the quickest way to his heart.

Without a doubt Hancock would've attacked if she saw this. But she was too busy looking at her own reflection. She told the Hawk Eyed man that she quit the Warlords. "_What was I thinking? No! Don't think like this now Hancock. They'll be fine, I just know it. Besides I can never return after falling in love with a man."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Baratie…

The cooks seemed extra busy this time around. It was only mere hours after Don Krieg attacked and they seemed like they're ready to leave. Zeff the head chef watched the sea's Sanji and Summer left on even after they were out of sight.

"Chef Zeff, sir." Called Patty.

Zeff whipped the last tear off his eye before facing the other cook. "What is it Patty? Are we ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Patty answered. "We'll head to Logue town first then the grand line next."

"I like the sound of that." The sadness in Zeff's voice could still faintly be heard. He couldn't help but be so proud of Sanji, his surrogate son. _"The look on his face when he sees us in the grand line. I bet he'll cry his eyes out. …Nah, who am I kidding. I'll probably die from tears as well."_

* * *

Returning back to the Red Line in Shakky's bar. Rayleigh and Marguerite had a full out conversation on the situation. Rayleigh would laugh at Hancock's predicament, but this was a very serious manner. According to Marguerite, Hancock is still very much alive. They had Salom who can locate the woman anywhere.

"So you need me as an escort?" Rayleigh asked.

"Yes sir." Marguerite nodded.

Rayleigh couldn't help but feel there was more going on then meets the eye. Any person that knew human nature could tell from the stroke of his beard. "Deal. As long as you provide the boat."

"Already done." Marguerite said gleefully, shaking the older mans hands. Her heart jumped around gleefully; she was only so far now. She will find her Queen and no one could stop her.

* * *

"Huh,"

Mihawk sailed his little boat towards Marine Ford. He wasn't expecting to find so much in the back water oceans of the East Blue. A two swordman in one and one appears to be the sword itself. Then a now rogue warlord who either has amnesia or could care less about the status anymore. Then that boy with the straw hat.

"Excuse me. Dracula Mihawk correct?"

Hawk eyes looked at a passing rock. A man in a brown cloak, glasses, and deadly aura stood there.

"And you are?" Asked Mihawk.

"You can call me…" The man started as he lifted down his hood; revealing himself as the same hazelnut haired man that fought Hancock. "Horas Life stone. Now you wouldn't mind answering my question, would ya'? You see I'm on the search for a certain woman."

The two stared in each others eyes as if they are battling. Mihawk had never heard of the man but he knows that he should have. He looked ordinary enough but wasn't ordinary enough. There was just something about him that seemed off.

Not wanting to go on further, Mihawk turned away from him. Just so the man wouldn't bother him, he would answer his question. "I found nothing other than pirates to kill time." Without wasting another moment, Mihawk sailed off.

Horas smirked as he started depleting away. "Thank you for the assistance."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but thanks to the amazing support I've managed to pull myself through. It really do have fun writing this and wish I could do it more. But since you all have waited so long I can make it up by giving you a hint: One of the Straw Hats is not human.**

**Also for those of you interested I took down the poll. I decided neither Nojiko or the sword twin wonders will not be joining.**

**Question for those who read authors notes: Who is your favorite Admiral?**


	12. Straw Hat's Wraith, Part 1

**gamelover41592: **Thanks! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**StrongGuy159: **Thanks! And as you see, I've continued.

**JohnnySpectre:** I should've been more specific, I meant one of the current Straw Hat's. Also I'm glad to hear Aokiji is still liked and so see where your coming from. Also glad to know you dislike the others.

**NeoZero13: **Glad to see Akainu has fans. I didn't think he had any. Also thank for the support.

**ShadingWolf49:** Thanks! It appears Aokiji has the biggest fan base.

**Devlin Dracul: **Okay this is gonna be a doozy. 1) Luffy/Robin isn't happening because of the age gap. I'm not a hypocrite and this fic wouldn't exist if is was for that reason. 2) I have read "Why LuffyxRobin" I can see why people ship them, I already knew why people shipped them honestly. 3) Zoro's maturity: Everyone has some flaws. Even Robin jokes a few about death. Zoro is even the one to bring the crew in their right minds when needed. One of the few level headed people there.

4) Zoro is always the one to act first (not even Sanji) when Robin is in danger. Robin seems to enjoy Zoro's company more than anyone else. Just a couple of reasons why I like them together. To answer your other question, Issho would be my favorite Admiral.

**BloodyFangKing95: **Thanks for those predictions. Your just a little warm.

**Dragontitan:** My decision is final. It will be Zoro x Robin. I hope you can respect my decision.

* * *

With their captain far behind their backs it was up to the other quadrant of Straw Hats to retrieve Nami. Kaya had wrapped Zoro all up; healing his injuries temporarily. Since the swordsman was such a fighter, Usopp with the help of Makino of course had to tie him up to the post.

"Let me go!" Demanded the swordsman before he switched a glare at Usopp. The latter started shaking as he did this. "Let me go now or I'll make your training ten times harder!" As he threatened Usopp his behind Makino.

"Please protect me Makino." Coward Usopp.

Zoro still tried to untangle himself; he earned a hit over the head from Makino. "Do as your doctor tells you. Those cuts you got are too serious." She noticed how the swordsman shook off the bump and continued his escape. Her eyes glowed red before, **Pow! **she pulled a pan from thin air and hit him over the head.

A surprisingly calm Bonney bent down as she lifted up his head. "I would help you if I could Moss head, but seeing you tied up is hilarious." She laughed as she patted his head. His hair was just a little smoother than she thought. She was tempted on going again, but that would seem weird. "This should give you some time to think about improving your skills next time you fight Mihawk."

Said Bushido breathed heavily at each word. Bonney giving him advise was something new, then again he didn't know the woman for that long. However what she said about Mihawk seemed to be more on his mind. _"What if the person that fought wasn't exactly me?…Kuina!"_

_**'Don't blame me Zoro it's not my fault your body is so weak!'**_

_"At least I have a body, and for your information I bet if you had one of your own. You would still lose."_

_**How dare you?! Who beat you all those times when we were kids?'**_

_"You still don't get it do you? It doesn't matter who won. What matters is that we lost. If we want to achieve are dream and become the worlds greatest swordsman. Than we can never lose again."_

**_'But…'_**

_"No buts about it. We have to learn to work together as swordman and sword"_

While the swordsman had his mental battle his fellow crew mates just watched in amazement on how still and quiet he is being. Usopp stepped forward and waved his hand in front of him but gained no signal. It went unsaid that they would just let a good thing be. The grouped then searched the coast for a sign of the Going Merry. When they found said ship by a village there was unfortunately some fish men heading their way. This prompted Johnny and Usopp to grab the girls and jump deck.

"Kuina," Zoro laid his head back. "I man that can't control his weapon end ups dead." The swordsman stopped thinking and decided to come back to earth. "Kaya, can I…oh fuck me!" He quickly discovered that he was left alone but not completely. Two fish man stood over him. Even in the current situation this couldn't help but remind him when he first met Luffy and Makino.

/

The Usopp and Johnny swam the girls to shore. After drying themselves off they needed to get far away from the ocean. They end up walking into a town of ruins.

"It must have been fish man." Gathered Makino. "Which would mean they are stronger than us.I guess it's a good thing Yosaku went back to get Luffy, Hancock, and the cook."

"Plus Zoro is still injured." Kaya added on thinking about the situation. "I just wonder…" then realization hit. "O my god we left Zoro!"

Silence overcame the crew again; Makino began to worry, Usopp and Johnny panicked. Bonney was the only one staying level headed at the time. If fact she laughed as she watched one of the fish man take away Zoro.

"Don't worry about Moss head. He can handle himself." Bonney assured the crew. Usopp and Johnny calmed down, but still had sweat marks over their face. As Bonney laughed at them it suddenly hit her. One fish man took Zoro away, but two headed for the boat. "…Oh crap."

She and soon everybody else noticed the fish man swim to shore. Usopp and Johnny quickly panicked, Johnny grabbed Makino, then ran off. Usopp would've grabbed Kaya, but the blonde was already half way gone with the only indication she was there was her dust. Without much time Usopp took off running in Kaya's direction.

"Screw you guys! You just left me!" Bonney shouted at the already gone pirates. She then felt the scaly, cold hands of the fish man grab her arm with much force.

The fish man expected a frightful reaction like he would normally get. What he didn't know is that Bonney is not or should be considered a normal person. Bonney used her free hand then worked her magic. He didn't realize it, but he was slowly converting into a smaller form. He didn't catch on until he noticed the significant height difference.

"Wait…what did you do to me?" The squeaky voice, tiny fish man asked.

"I just changed you back into a child small fry." Bonney told him before she kicked him into the ocean. She smiled a bit when the small fry swam back home crying like a baby. "Priceless. Now to find Nami. That girl has some explaining has some explaining to do." She said as she walked off.

/

Meanwhile, Usopp and Kaya continued to run. Not having any idea that their wasn't anything chasing them. As he kept running, Usopp fell over on a kid coming back from Arlong Park, then saw a blue haired lady walking towards them. Thinking the fish man still chased them, Usopp picked up the kid then continued running. However he was quickly knocked over the head by a staff from the blue haired woman.

"What do you think your doing kidnapping a kid? Also you Chabo, challenging a fish man. Do you want to die? Because that's the quickest way to do it long nose, Chabo." Asked the woman.

Usopp quickly dropped the kid, not wanting to be accused of kidnapping. Chabo dusted himself of as he glared at Usopp. He then looked away and began walking home. "I understand Nojiko." He sighed walking off.

"Please don't scolded Usopp like that. He was only trying to protect us from the fish man." Kaya told Nojiko who raised an eyebrow at her. Kaya looked back, a sweat dropped appeared when she noticed there isn't a fish man. "I promise they're was a fish man."

"Even if there was a fish man…" Started Nojiko. "I would still stop you because that would give Arlong a bigger reason to destroy are villages." They didn't notice until now, but the village their occupied at now does seem damaged. "Who are you people anyway and why are you here?"

"For your information I am the great captain Usopp!" Usopp lied, but of course Nojiko wasn't buying it. "We came here looking for are ship, Going Merry, also are navigator Nami."

"Nami?" Said Nojiko in a shocked tone. "This is certainly a small world. Nami is my little sister."

/

As Usopp and Kaya were on one side of town. Nami the missing navigator, is at a place called Arlong Park. When she arrived earlier to report to Arlong, she found that they captured Zoro. The latter decided on testing, more like messing with her and nearly drowned himself. He would've died if she hadn't saved him. She left the park after that and came back later after all the fish man leaders, save Hachi, were gone.

"I don't believe that for a second. Even if I did, Luffy would come here and kick Arlong's ass. Then you'll be back were you belong with are crew." Zoro told the tangerine haired girl.

"No! Don't interfere. This is all my business. It's not yours and it's not Luffy's." Firmly stated Nami. She knew if she wanted to get her business done, she would have to cut all ties with the Straw Hat's.

"It became are business when you decided to sail with the Straw Hat wearing boy." Zoro stated as Nami walked out the door. "Hn."

_**Aren't you going to escape?**_

"I'll wait until I'm sure, she's out the park. Then I can slaughter these fish man."

/

Nojiko lead (more like was followed by) Usopp and Kaya to Cocoyashi village. Things seemed fine for a town in poverty. It wasn't a day to collect bills so everyone seemed neutral, more or less. Unfortunately a man ran down hill screaming, "The fish man are coming! The fish man are coming!"

The outburst quickly caused some commotion among the town. Everyone said things like, 'Why?' or 'Not again' even 'I don't have enough money yet'. Nojiko quickly hid Kaya and Usopp so they wouldn't be found.

It took a man named Genzo, to speak up. "They must have heard about the weapons I've been harboring." He admitted.

Right on cue, Arlong and his fish men arrived. Just like Genzo had suspected they came for him. His long shark nose hanged over Genzo's forehead. "What's all this I hear about a weapon? You know they are forbidden. Know I have to kill you." Arlong stated. Without hesitation he grabbed Genzo's neck; which he squeezed like a banana.

To the horror, Nojiko ran up and pleaded for his life, but Along didn't listen. Along didn't listen, he wasn't even acknowledge her appearance. She reached for her pocket knowing she would have to shoot Arlong. Genzo saw her and feared this, it would take a miracle…

"Exploding star!" **Boom!, **the explosion didn't effect Arlong at all. Despite that it was enough to anger him. He glared like a shark at the long nose man on top the building.

…or a Usopp.

"Take that you stupid fish man! You leave this people alone, I have a demon in my army and I'm not afraid to use him!" Shouted Usopp.

/

"Hachoo!" Zoro whipped his nose after getting a sneeze. "Someone must be talking about me." He yawned as he walked over the bloody fish man around him. He climbed over to a wall to meet a octopus fish man, Hachi. When Hachi asked him who he was, he replied he's a guest. Hachi explained that Arlong is in Cocoyashi village and he would give him a ride.

/

"Get that human, so I can hang his head on a plate!"

Usopp ran as fast as his chicken legs would take him as the fish man chased him. Arlong angrily left the village completely forgetting what he came there for. As odd as it was, Nami entered the village just after they left. But instead of being welcomed, she was shunned by everyone except her sister. She then recognized a sandy haired girl.

"Kaya?! What are you doing here? First Zoro and now…wait don't tell me you all came." Said Nami. At a terrifying thought of her friends being killed by Arlong.

Kaya came up and grabbed the girls hands. "Of course we came. Your are nakama and we won't abandon you."

"And I'm sure Moss Head told you the same thing." The familiar voice told. Everyone looked back to see Bonney munching of some pizza. "Face it Nami, we'll only leave if you come with us."

Out out frustration, Nami turned her back and marched away. Bonney and Kaya attempted to follow, but Nojiko told them not to and that she'll handle it later.

/

Somewhere between where the Baratie used to be and near Cocoyashi. Hancock and Luffy canoodle with each other. While Sanji, Yosaku, and Summer watch in jealousy.

While the time was right, Hancock knew she had to get something off her chest. Her heart wouldn't allow her to keep queite otherwise. "Luffy…I have to tell you something." Luffy turned to her munching on meat. Making her blush with embarrassment. "Well…I…uh…sorry for interfering with your fights." She faked smiled knowing that's not what she wanted to say.

"No problem Hancock. Just don't do it again. I like to fight to ya know, shishishi." Laughed Luffy.

_"How can I tell him? What monster will he think I am when I say I may have killed people. Just because of my selfish needs." _Hancock coward in her mind. While eating Luffy smiled at her. Making her feel more guilt. The earth shaking beating in heart continued until she had to say something. "Luffy I have received my memories back!" She quickly said.

"Really? That's great!" Cheered Luffy. "So do you know where you live? We should go there."

Luckily Hancock was saved by a sudden Sea cows appearance. While Sanji, Luffy, and Yosaku did their thing, she sighed in relief. "That was a close one. Hopefully he won't ask anymore questions. And hopefully that pathetic excuse of a man won't go to marine headquarters."

"Hancock, help us with this sea cow." Called Luffy.

"Don't tell my mistress want to do!" Shouted Sanji.

Cheerfully, Hancock skipped over.

/

When witnessing the result of what happened while he was away, Arlong was even more angry, only calming when someone told him they managed to the catch the long nose man. When some of the crew said it must've been Nami to release the pirate because of her history of betrayals. All it took for Nami was to remind them of her goal.

"Sure Nami. But to completely prove your loyalty…" Arlong sat back on his throne with his twisted smile. "you should kill your long nose friend. Then I'll happily welcome you back."

Looking from Makino's or Johnny's point of view. One would clearly be able to see Nami stab Usopp and push him into the water. Makino gasped not believing that Nami could be so heartless. Yosaku cried knowing now that big bro Usopp is dead. They both ran from their hiding spots with the attention of finding the crew.

"I can't believe Usopp is dead!" Cried Johnny.

"There's no time to cry now." Makino flinched. "Right now we have to find Luffy and Zoro."

/

Meanwhile Zoro and Bonney ran at top speeds to save Usopp. The swordsman was reluctant on having a woman tag along, but Bonney convinced him she was no ordinary woman.

"YAAAHOOOOO!"

They both simultaneously looked up, then eyes widened with shock. "Oh shit/Oh crap."

**Ba-kram!**

Zoro and Bonney moaned along with Hancock, Sanji, Summer, and Yosaku. While the rubber captain laughed at the debris on the ground. Fortunately everyone was fine.

It took Zoro to bring them up to speed. "This reunion is nice and all, but we have to save Usopp. He was captured by the fish man."

"It's too late." Cried Johnny as he approached them. "Usopp is already dead because Nami killed him."

Suddenly Luffy gave a dark gaze. He was about to punch Johnny, but Makino grabbed his hand. "It's true Luffy. Me and Johnny saw her with are own eyes."

Luffy still didn't believe it. He wasn't going to accept Usopp was dead or that Nami was the one who killed him.

Hancock didn't feel the same. In fact she simply waved her hair. "She killed long nose. That's not a surprise. I knew that woman couldn't be trusted."

"SHUT UP HANCOCK!"

The atrosmospher suddenly tightened up. Everyone was surprised to hear Luffy shout that at Hancock. The latter covered her mouth and started shaking cowardly.

_"We were fine just a moment ago. Why is he being so mean?" _She thought.

"Shut up Hancock! Nami is your nakama! She would never kill Usopp and you shouldn't believe it!" For the first time Luffy shouted at her.

Hancock had been placed into a position she didn't want to be in. For the first time the pirate empress was scared. Luffy, her love angry at her. Everyone staring at her wondering what she might do next. It was too much to take. That was why she ran off crying.

Then just like that Luffy calmed down. He immediately regretted what he just did. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He would've went after her, but a familiar tangerine showed up. Apparently he had to deal with that first.

/

Outside of town is a small house in the woods. The small house is surrounded with tangerine bushes and occupied with a weeping amazon. Yes, Hancock ran into a random house after being yelled at by Luffy, her love.

"Luffy why do you hate me? I do nothing but try and keep you happy." Hancock cried on the table. She could make a puddle from her tears. She could compare her heart to broken glass. _"He probably hates me now. All because I insulted that foolish woman. What does she have that I don't?"_

She swung her hand out of frustration, but evidently knocked over a photo. She looked down, then picked it up. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw the photo of Nami and her family. A sister and a mother.

_"Is this her home?" _Hancock took some time to observe the home. Seeing it in a different way now. _"Her home. Is that why…"_

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hancock jumped a bit. She didn't hear anyone come through the door. She expected it was Nami, but it turns out it is the woman who appears to be her sister. "This is my house and I don't remember housing anyone else."

"My apologies." Hancock apologized. Something that felt alien to her if it was anybody, but Luffy. "I was just…nothing. It isn't important." Hancock stood and attempted to leave. Nojiko however sat her back down.

"Stay I insist." Nojiko took a seat across from her. "So did you come here with that Straw Hat kid? He said he went looking for you."

"I see. What about the rest of them?" Hancock asked.

"I told them my sisters story. The reason why she doesn't want to join you." Nojiko answered. "But for some reason they still want to save her."

Hancock fiddled her fingers a bit. Nervous for what she was about to ask. "Could you tell me her story?"

"Sure." Nojiko said taking a deep breath. "You see me, Nami, Bellemere, and the rest of this town used to live in peace. My family didn't have the richest of lives. In fact we were pretty pour. But are love for each other is was kept us going. Then one day, Arlong and his goones arrived. That changed everything."

"What happened to your mother?" Hancock derailed Nojiko.

"She was killed right in front of me and Nami." She said like she told the story a thousand times before. "Me and Nami were both scared that day. Little did I know I have it easy. I'm not carrying the entire village on my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly after are mother was killed, Arlong kidnapped Nami. He figured out her amazing navigating ability, so he decided he would use it for his own personal gain. When Nami returned to the village the first thing we found was that she had been marked and…"

"So she became a slave." Hancock interrupted. That word "marked" did the rest of Nojiko's explaining. Nami was a slave working under false pretest. She was going to work all her life under the man who ruled her with an iron fist. And that mark would always be her reminder.

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait!"

Nojiko was too late. Hancock already shut the door behind her.

/

A while after Hancock's and Nojiko's conversation. Everyone was revolting, Nami cried and begged them not to because it wasn't their problem. But by Genzo himself, she was told nobody could bare seeing her in pain anymore. That she tried everything she could to save them and now it's their turn. Everyone picked up their weapons that they his for the past eight years and headed for Arlong park. With intent on killing Arlong and his fish men.

Nami seeing that the villagers wouldn't listen to her, did what they did all those years ago. Fell into despair because of Arlong's betrayal. "**AAARLOOONG!" **The saddened tangerine took a knife and started stabbing her mark repeatedly. **"AAARLOOONG! AARLOONG! AARLOOONG! AAARLOOONG! AARLOOONG!"**

Luffy came up seeing Nami's face pale and terrified. He looked at Nami with a blank expression. He took a few steps forward before staring down at the navigator. Nami shakily lifted her head up as Luffy placed his hat on her head.

_"This hat is my treasure. Don't touch it."_

She berated herself for not seeing it before. This boy wasn't an average pirate/devil user. He is the kind of person that would destroy the world for his nakama.

"Luffy, you don't know what's going on."

"I know."

"This is none of your business. I told you to leave the island didn't I?"

"Yeah. You told me."

"Please help me."

"I'll take care of it Nami."

Nami sat there stunned as Luffy walked towards Zoro, Usopp, Kaya, Makino, Summer, Bonney, and Sanji. More tears threatened to escape, but she quickly sniffed and wiped them away with her hand.

_"Luffy…thank you."_

/

At Arlong Park…

Arlong wasn't happy; he was attacked by a weakling human, then he finds a pirate hunter killed half his crew. But at least he had the assurance of Nami and her map making skills. As long as he held onto her, he would get more money and the start of his empire.

His moment of greed lasted only a few seconds when he heard his steeled doors break down. Bursting apart and tearing themselves open. "Great, now what?"

"Hello." Greeted a green haired woman.

The rest of the crew took notice of the destroyed entrance. They noticed eight figures enter the park: Roroanoa Zoro, the long nosed man, a green haired woman, a generic girl, a woman with a umbrella, a man in a suit, a pink haired woman, and finally…

"Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy. I've been waiting to meet you." Arlong said.

"Your Arlong right?"

"That'll be me."

Luffy walked slowly towards the merman; anger in his eyes. When more of his flunkies approached him, Luffy simply smashed both their heads together. Then continued his walk.

"What does a pirate like you want with me?" Luffy stopped at Arlong's side; his expression unreadable. Until he punched Arlong with full blown rage.

**"NEVER MAKE MY NAKAMA CRY!"**

The impact sent Arlong flying across his park to the wall and crashed into a wall, leaving a crater.

"Arlong!" The lowly henchmen cried before they rounded on the one who attacked their leader. "Oil him!" They all jumped, preparing for an attack. Their assault was halted due to a series of heavy kicks due to Summer and Sanji. The result lead the fish men out of commission.

"This is are bosses fight. Not yours." Summer smiled.

"Weaklings shouldn't interfere with a fight anyway." Sanji added.

Outside the gate, Johnny and Yosaku guarded the entrance, preventing anyone else from entering. Not even when Nojiko and Genzo demanded it.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Bonney faced of against Arlong's generals: Koorubi a manta ray fish man, Chew a blow fish, and Hachi the octopus fish man.

"I knew Nami was a traitor." Koorubi snared.

Hachi glared, then pointed his finger at Zoro. "Your the guy I gave a ride in my pot! You tricked me!"

Koorubi and Chew groaned at Hachi's stupidity before preparing for battle. At this time Arlong stood up as well, he felt the large fist-print and blood on his face. He was too close to losing it.

"You fools will pay for what you did!" Shouted Hachi. "And now to punish you! I'll summon the heavy artillery! MOMOO!"

The water in the pool rippled as a large shape took surface. It was revealed to be a giant cow fish that Luffy and others encountered earlier. Only this time the creature has a large bump on its forehead and crying in tears.

"MOMOO! What happened to you?" Hachi cried seeing his pet hurt.

Luffy and Sanji glanced at the beast. It was shrunken with fear when Momoo acknowledged them. After a pause, the creature made its way back into the water.

"Where are you going, Momoo?" Asked Arlong. "If you want to leave. Fine."

Something about that sentence triggered Momoo's inner beast. It turned back to face the enemy pirates. He sent his head crashing down, Bonney met the beast half way and planted her arms on its forehead. Working her powers, she turned the sea monster into a small fry sized fish.

"Impressive feat, Bonney-chan!" Swooned Sanji.

Momoo fell into the ocean, then swam away crying. Bonney then turned to Sanji giving him a thumbs up. "It was nothing, cook-boy."

Arlong had enough of this foolishness. "Enough of this! Hachi, Chew, Koorubi…kill them!"

Hachi was the first to act, the octopus suddenly wielded six swords in all arms.

"Zoro, you'll pay for making a fool out of me!" Declared Hachi.

"I'm sure you don't even need my help for that one." Zoro responded, wielding his Wado/Kuina. _"Are you ready for this Kuina? No funny business this time right?"_

_**'Of course Zoro, we will work together as one. But…'**_

_"What is it now?"_

**_'You are too used to using the three sword style. Without the other two your out of your element. Maybe I should take charge of this one.'_**

Zoro smirked as he placed the sword in his mouth. "No deal, you had your chance with Mihawk, so now its my turn." Usopp and Makino looked at Zoro oddly for it looked like he was talking to himself. Kaya had yet to practice therapy, so hopefully Zoro wouldn't need it. "Besides I already have a backup. Johnny! Yosaku!"

On cue Johnny and Yosaku tossed their swords at Zoro; said swordsman placed Wadi in his mouth, then caught both the swords with ease. He was now prepared for the fight. As it began the swordsman already had a hard time holding Hachi back. He took the defensive, blocking all of Hachi's strikes.

Already he breathed heavily and his vision began to blur.

"You're looking pretty weak there Zoro. You can't even fight at your full potential. Admit defeat!" Taunted Hachi.

Zoro blocked Hachi's attack from his neck. He then deflected and made impact for the fish man's stomach, Hachi however sucked his stomach in avoiding any injuries. Hachi then countered by slicing all his swords down again. To which Zoro had to block.

_**'We need to end this fight quickly. Otherwise you'll fall to your wounds.'**_

Right then Zoro found an opening, "Kuina, quick, light em up!" On command Kuina self concisely lit Wado on fire. Zoro then charged in for his attack. "Flaming oni gir!" Zoro slipped right passed Hachi with his assault.

The surprised Hachi shook off the pain and rounded at his opponent again.

"You bastard! Now I'm really mad! Birthday surprise!" Hachi charged forward, his swords in a pot like form.

Zoro waited for his enemy to get closer. He began to spin his body at crazy speeds as Wado lighted up with a purple aura.

**"Dragon twister!/Humming Bird!"**

Hachi didn't see the attack coming, until he was launched in the air by a air slicing tornado and a body burning aura bird. His swords broke apart, heavy slashed wounds around his torso. Hachi landed with a crash.

"Beaten by human with only three swords." Hachi muttered before he passed out.

Zoro meanwhile, sheathed his swords while breathing heavily. _"Heart beats…I'm hearing heart beats everywhere."_

/

Nami was at her old house patching herself up. Once she was done, she would head for Arlong Park herself and finally stand up to Arlong. She looked at the picture of her, Nojiko, and Bellemere, then headed out the door.

Unsuspectingly Nami reversed her way back in as Hancock walked inside. The latter closed the door behind them. Nami took the chance to grab a knife and stab Hancock. The latter however predicted that move and grabbed Nami's arm before she could do so.

"Let me go!" Nami struggled to get loose. Surprisingly, Hancock did as she was told. Nami got a better look at the woman; her eyes widened when she saw the tears falling from Hancock's eyes. The older woman looked like her just awhile ago. "Why are you crying?" This happened to be the first time Nami showed concern for Hancock, but in a way it didn't sound weird or off putting.

"I'm sorry Nami!" Cried Hancock. The woman notably looked like a wreck. "I didn't know the pain you been through…all because of my selfish reasons, you've been hurting more and more."

Nami couldn't believe she had Hancock apologizing to her. Not only that but hugging her as well. No, it wouldn't be accepted. "Back off!" Nami pushed Hancock on the door. "Don't try and act like my friend now! Talking like you care about me, your probably only doing it for Luffy! He deserves better than you!"

Hancock wanted to say something but Nami kept going.

"You're talking like you know me, but you don't. You talk like you know my pain, but you don't. How can someone like you ever…huuh!" Nami gasped as Hancock ripped off her shirt. Said woman had her back turned so Nami could get a good look at her mark. "I don't understand."

"This is my mark." Hancock lowly responded. "Like you I've once been a slave. Even still this mark still haunts me because I never get rid of it. I know what it's like to be a slave. I know what it's like to never have your freedom. I know what it's like to protect everyone you care about, while secretly hoping that someone will come and protect you. Nami…I understand your pain."

"Hancock, I don't know what to say."

"You shouldn't have to say anything. It's me who should be apologizing. I would never treat someone like you or me in such a way. If you don't forgive me, I understand."

"It'll take some time." Hancock jumped when Nami placed her hand on her mark. "But we'll get through it. Just don't try and kill me okay."

"Right." Hancock nodded.

"Good. Now we have some friends to save."

/

Kuroobi cracked his knuckles when he was facing Sanji, Bonney, and Summer. Sanji insisted that he fought the manta ray, he didn't want to see either of the ladies hurt in battle.

"You think you stand a chance runt?" Kuroobi laughed at the smaller man. "You wanna know the difference in are strength? If I'm in land or water my power is ten times stronger than yours. I'm a master at fish men karate, your chances at winning are zero!"

Just as Kuroobi got into stance, he was decked with a kick to the face, something too fast to see coming. Kuroobi was knocked back, but he still kept his stance with his legs planted on the ground.

"Damn." Kuroobi cursed. They both then charged forward until both sides clashed.

They both ended up attacking and defending respectively. Sanji didn't took it would be this of a bother, the fish man was certainly stronger than any of the cooks at the restaurant. Zeff however gave him kicks that was ten times as hard, so this wasn't a bother. Sanji had the advantage of speed, so things shouldn't be too difficult.

Kuroobi found the opening of punching Sanji in the face. Afterwards Kuroobi unleashed a furry of attacks on Sanji, until the latter blasted towards the wall. The manta ray fish man didn't expect for him to recover so quickly. Sanji simply stood there; Kuroobi was confused at first but took the chance and charged at Sanji.

When Kuroobi threw his fist forward, Sanji disappeared at the last moment, shocking the fish man. Without warning, **KRAM!, **a foot blasted him in the air. As he glided in the air, Sanji appeared behind his back holding two fingers on his back.

"Get ready fish man, your about to get a taste of my barrage attack." Sanji warned before proceeding.

"San-!"

**KRAM!**

"-Ji!"

**KRAM!**

"Two K!"

"Sanji barrage attack!"

**BA-KRAM!- BA-KRAM!-BA-KRAM! BA-KRAM!**

Kuroobi fell to the ground beaten with bruises. Sanji landed on two feet shortly afterwards. "Crappy fish man. Don't you know cooks cook fish?"

_**'What devil fruit did he eat? The hot hot fruit?'**_

Zoro grunted as he looked at Wado/Kuina. "Shut up Kuina."

Hancock and Nami arrived just after Sanji's victory. The cook must have felt their presence, he turned around swooning to both the beautiful women. Sanji even complimented how good Nami looked wearing Luffy's hat. Something Hancock failed to notice until now.

_"Why didn't Luffy give me his hat?" _She mentally pouted in jealousy.

_Hancock now wore Luffy's hat. The said captain came over, he looked slightly more masculine and anemic._

_"Hancock-chan, you looked good in my hat. Super pretty." Luffy thumbs her up._

_"Why thank you Luffy. I don't think it's much of a improvement." Hancock blushed._

_"Don't be silly. Your top notch."_

_"Luffy…"_

_"Hancock."_

_"Luffy…"_

_"Hancock."_

_"Luffy…"_

_"Hancock."_

_"Luffy…"_

_"HANCOCK!"_

Said woman opened her eyes and snapped back into reality. Nami had apparently been calling her name. "Yes, Nami-san."

"You should wipe the drool off your face." Nami advised.

/

Usopp shook with fear as Chew the blow fish, fish man approached him. As Chew came closer and closer, Usopp could feel his stomach sink. Until finally he couldn't take it, he ran off, away from Chew and passed a worried Nami. The tangerines face had stuck to him as he ran but he tried to shake it off.

Arlong laughed as he ran away. Tears fell from Usopp's eyes; he looked back at the fish man Chew standing at the gate. He smirked at the coward of a sniper. "I'm not going to follow you. You'll just be a waste of my time, trash."

Chew turned around and walked back into Arlong Park. When he wasn't paying attention, Chew was hit with pellets in the back of the head. It hurt like hell, so he turned to the perpetrator, surprised to see it was Usopp.

"You thought I was running away? Don't be stupid, I was just baiting you. But apparently you're smart enough to not fall for it." Usopp told him, but Chew, Kaya, and Makino could see his nose getting longer.

Makino decided on scolding Usopp about his lies later. After they weren't in the middle of a battle.

Usopp's eyes snapped to life as he launched some more pellets. Chew grunted as he blocked the pellets, each exploding on contact, but none effected him. Usopp prepared for another launch, but didn't expect Chew to punch him in the gut.

"Crap." Usopp muttered as he fell on his knees coughing blood.

"What did I tell you? Trash, just like I said." Chew lifted his leg about to kick the sniper.

Usopp quickly lifted himself up, "Smoke bomb!" He shouted throwing down some smoke pellets. A fog of smoke clouded the area as Usopp made his escape. He could hear Chew coughing as he back out of the smoke cloud.

Just after the smoke cleared, Chew picked up the so called blood. "That liar! It was only ketchup!" Chew looked around his area from Arlong to the citizens, but of all things he couldn't find Usopp. "Where are you?!"

"Up here!"

Chew looked up to see Usopp on top of Arlong's balcony.

"Take this on for size!" Usopp stretched his hammer on his slingshot. Chew flinched as Usopp fired the projectile. The hammer was heard zooming through the air, even so Chew caught the object like it was nothing.

"My turn." Chew tossed the hammer away, then dived his mouth into the water.

Nami caught on to what Chew was about to do. "Usopp watch out! He's about to use his most dangerous attack!" Usopp was suddenly struck with water bullets before he could take in the warning. Each and everyone hurt more than the actual thing. The sniper fell from the balcony then onto the ground with a thump.

_"Dammit. Why am I so useless? Was all that training with Zoro really for nothing?" _The sniper looked at Zoro observing the fight; he's look was unreadable. He then turned towards Nami, then Kaya, then Sanji. Each looked at him in the way he didn't like: a burden that needed help. _"I can't lose. Losing is not an option." _He encouraged himself as he stood to his feet. Chew ran towards him very shortly. _ "I am…the great captain Usopp!"_

Just has Chew punched him in the face, Usopp launched some purple pellets on the fish man. He of course was sent flying into the wall from the punch, he was in the biggest pain he had been in his life, but he was so close to winning that he wouldn't give up now.

Usopp lifted his lower body up, then ran on all fours as Chew chased him. He was surprisingly fast for someone whose bleeding a lot. Eventually Chew stopped the chance and headed back for the water. Usopp still kept running and didn't stop.

"It's over sniper." Chew prepared to fire.

Usopp ran right behind the unsuspecting Arlong on his throne. Chew's eyes widened as he fired his water bullets. Soon all eyes widened with shock as the water bullets made direct contact with Arlong. The latter was heard growling afterwards, which was Usopp's chance to move away.

An angry Chew glared at Usopp. "Look what you made me do. You're are dead meat now."

"I wouldn't count on it." Usopp laughed; he noticed that Chew was finding it more difficult to breath. "One…two…three…goodbye."

Suddenly Chew fell to the ground and found it difficult to breath. "What did you do to me?"

"Remember those purple pellets from before? Those were poison pellets from Maya's office." Usopp explained to the fish man. "It took some time before they could fully activate around your body. So of course I had to buy some time." Chew glared even harder than before. "What you didn't think I would come here unprepared, did you?"

In seconds more Chew collapsed on the ground.

"And that's what happens when you mess with the great Usopp." Said person was suddenly dove in with a hug towards Kaya. He laughed, but was also in a great deal of pain in the same time.

"Usopp don't ever scare me like that! Look at yourself, you're injured." Kaya brought some bandages from her pouch then began the treatment for Usopp. "Do you have any idea what would happen if I lost you?"

"What?" Asked Usopp.

"I would die from sickness." Kaya told him. As she reached his long nose they both shared a friendly smile. Only for it to be interrupted from the giant shark shadow above them.

"Get ready to die, humans." Arlong growled. "Agh!"

Luffy appeared, his fist it Arlong's gut. The shark fish man was sent gliding across the park. "Did you forget? You're fight is with me."

* * *

**A/N: Longest. Chapter. Yet.**

**And it's all thanks to you guys! My god you won't believe how much fun I had writing this chapter. It went directions that I didn't even think of. If you played attention, I snuck a Naruto move in there. Hopefully I'm doing justice and bringing romance in the right way. Anywho, this chapter brings a friendship of Nami/Hancock. I don't know why so many people have them as bitter enemies. I think they would be besties.**

**So since so many people seemed to enjoy the Admiral question. Here's another: Do you guys like or hate yaoi in One Piece fics? I don't mind it. In some cases I read Zolu or Sansopp.**

**P.S- I started a new forum. You can find the details on my profile.**

**/**

**PSS- I know you guys I tired of hearing me talk, but I decided to list the crew at the end of each chapter because I'm having a trade of a time remembering. Some of you probably are as well.**

**Captain: Money D. Luffy, Bounty: 20,000,000.**

**Bartender: Makino**

**Swordsman: Roronoa Zoro/Kuina**

**Un positioned: Boa Hancock, Bounty: 80,000,000**

**Navigator: Nami**

**Sniper: Usopp**

**Nurse: Kaya**

**Un positioned: Jewelry Bonney, Bounty: Unknown.**

**Cook: Sanji**

**Assistant Cook: Summer (AKA: Ms. Valentines Day)**


End file.
